Melamin say Forever
by FAIRYofLight
Summary: Legolas's love Mirra is a prophesized maiden whose family has possession of something that will decide the fate of Middle Earth. A dark soul desires what Mirra holds and will do anything to get it! Will the two's love faulter or will it strengthin? R/R
1. Prince Legolas Returns

Disclaimer ~ Whoa don't sue me k. Please! The great Middle earth and The Lord of the Rings belong to the great J.R.R. Tolkien! Not I. The little extra's are my own. Such as a few characters and places ect.  
  
Just so some of you know I'm writing sort of an alternate reality. Some things will be different. In a way I guess you could say I'm using some of Tolkien's concepts but with free creative range. Plus after reading great many stories I was kind of inspired to write this. I love all the reviews! They give me inspiration and encouragement to write more! ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Enjoy~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 1~ Prince Legolas Returns  
  
Mirrawen loved to get away from everything just to enjoy the beauty that surrounded her. Just to sit in her favorite spot in glade was a comfort. Here she could collect her thoughts and fully relax from the everyday trials. It was extrodanariley beautiful and very peaceful and pretty much her sencond home.  
  
'Theres no way I'm leaving my house just to get caught in a sworm of swooning elves. I need a breather' She let out a sigh and made her way over to the glade. ' I think a nice swim is in order' she thoughts as she gracefully made her way to the waterfall that was in the glade. Today Prince Legolas had returned from destroying the one all powerful ring. Every she elf would be sworming the castle till sun down. That was something that Mirrawen just did not have the patients for right now.  
  
One thing was certain was that Mirrawen had never really fussed over males. More like she chose not to or is afraid to. More so afraid of losing yet another loved one. She could not handle losing another. Her friends Lithramil and Melathanin. Most often than not called Lil and Mel. They had an infatuation with the prince which sometimes scared Mirrawen to no end.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How wonderful he felt to no longer have such a heavy burden upon him. It truly felt wonderful to know that he no longer needed to save middle earth from a evil so pure that even hell sounds as a heaven. Legolas rode on with a burning desire to see his home once again. He had been exploring the sea and all its wonders but still he desired home.  
  
As a matter of fact she elves were a constant annoyance to the prince. Sure he loved to be admired and adored but not when they were in his face all the time.  
  
Mirrawen was different she had never really fussed over males. Her friends Lithramil and Melathanin or better known as Lil and Mel were quite different. They had some kind of infatuation with the prince. It drove her crazy sometimes but she learned to deal with it.  
  
She had seen the prince a couple of times and she did think he was quite handsome in fact the most beautiful creature she had ever seen but she never paid any attention after those couple of times.  
  
She believed there was more to life than just males. But every she elf had been talking about him for days on end in the past week. And how the prince would be back home within the week.  
  
It made her sick to her stomach because she heard these rumors for such a long time it seemed no one had anything better to talk about.  
  
So to get away from it all she went to her little spot in the forest by her favorite tree and just kind of sat there listening to the soft sounds of the earth until she fell in a deep sleep.  
  
Later she woke up and realized that it was almost noon. On her way to her fleet she noticed the door was open. So she automatically knew who was there. Lil and Mel.  
  
She saw the girls sitting on her couch arguing about the prince and who would be the one to dance with him first. She took only a moment to notice then rolled her eyes and then headed to her room.  
  
She sat down in a chair she had near the window and read. She loved reading next to her window where she could read and smell the fresh air all at the same time.  
  
Mel had noticed her walk in with the corner of her eye and went to the bedroom after she had finished her ridiculous issue with Lil. She opened the door and walked in quietly so as not to disturb her friend.  
  
But Mirrawen had noticed. " So what were you two discussing this time?" She said as she looked at her book not the least bit surprised to have found them discussing about the prince.  
  
"Oh Mirra were sorry we were just so caught up in the moment we started to fight over him you know how we are," she said as she looked at the floor feeling like she had acted like a child.  
  
Mirrawen closed her book and laughed. "Oh, Mel I know trust me I know." She went over to her bookcase and put the book back. Then she walked back into the living room and sat down next to Lil.  
  
"So what are you two doing here?" Mirrawen asked. Normally they came over whenever they wished but she expected them to be at the palace staring at the prince.  
  
"We came over to tell you there is a ball tonight for the prince and we want you to come with us!" Lil spitted out with excitement.  
  
"Me go to a ball you have got to be kidding me I'm not even that good of a dancer!" Mirrawen said trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Oh don't play dumb with us Mirra we know you have had more dancing lessons than both Lil and I!" Mel said as she gave Mirrawen a look that said 'Just give up'.  
  
Mirrawen looked at the ground knowing that Mel was right. Ever since she was an elfling her father taught her all kinds of dances because he was apart of the Mirkwood court and he had gone to all the balls they had.  
  
So naturally Mirrawens father taught her how to dance. So knowing that she had been defeated in the playing dumb routine she replied with the other common excuse " but I have nothing to wear."  
  
Then Mel and Lil looked at each other with smirks on their faces and left her fleet. Mirrawen was wondering why they both had smirked but in truth she was happy to be finally alone so she could finish reading her book. 


	2. The Dress

Chapter 2~ The dress  
  
Mirrawen had finally finished her book. It was just two hours till the ball would start. She was kind of dreading the thought of going. She never thought herself as a beautiful elf but ordinary. Because to an elf, to be called beautiful is the best compliment you can receive. She thought herself pretty but never in her wildest dreams did she think beautiful.  
  
She in fact was quite the opposite to what she thought of herself. She had long blonde hair that flowed all the way to the middle of her back. She was very beautiful and had silky smooth skin, she was kind of pale but not to pale and when the light shone on her she glowed like a star. She also had a very light pink color to her cheeks.  
  
Her eyes where the color of the sea. A lot of times she would get frustrated with her hair because it was so long and would get really tangly but really it was beautiful and she looked even more ethereal when she put it into a fancy hair style. Still it looked breath taking no matter how she did it.  
  
Ever since Mirrawen was real young she had a bunch of suitors just lining up to court her. Sometimes her friends were jealous but naturally they ignored their jealousy because they loved her.  
  
She walked to her mirror starring at the elf she saw. Even though her father was of the royal court she never really had much interaction with the royal family or the palace. Her father got much attention from the ladies and he knew his daughter had the beauty of her mother. So he thought it would be better to keep her away from all the attention because it can sometimes get overwhelming.  
  
Mirrawen was a little on edge because she didn't know what people would think of her plus the fact she didn't know how the people at the palace were. What if she said something wrong or what if she was to unworthy to be there. All the what ifs were driving her crazy.  
  
True she had a pretty luxurious life but not as luxurious as the palace. Even though she had it made she still kind of dreamed of something better. Sometimes even being a princess. She could still remember herself always telling her father " Daddy I'm your little princess right?" And he would always reply " Yes the most beautiful princess in all existence."  
  
She giggled in her mind remembering all those times. Then her thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in" she hollered.  
  
Mel and Lil came charging in jabbering about how beautiful Mirra was going to look. They were bubbling up with excitement so much they simply could not hold it in. "We found you a dress Mirra!" Lil shouted with excitement. "WHAT!" she said totally surprised.  
  
"When you said you had nothing to wear we went out and bought you a dress fit for a queen" Mel said Pulling the dress out of the box. When she took it out Mirrawen was mesmerized by the beautiful white dress.  
  
It was of silky material and had sparkles all over it had a headdress to go with it as well as a necklace. Mirrawen thought ' this is truly fit for a queen'. " Where did you get such a dress?" Mirrawen almost teary eyed because her friends got her something she knew not how to repay them.  
  
" We have a good friend in town and she's a seamstress and she owed us a favor so we gave her your size and she just went to the back and picked the perfect dress so we just had to buy it!" Mel said as she saw the look on her friend's face and saw how truly happy she was.  
  
" You know I cant except this, where in the world did you get the money for it?" Mirrawen asked as she held it up admiring it. "There's no way you two could have afforded it!"  
  
"That's where your wrong missy, We did have the money and we really want you to go cause in our opinion a ball is not worth going to if our favorite sis in the world doesn't go." Lil said as she went and gave Mirrawen a big hug.  
  
" How can I ever repay you guys? You have been the sweetest girls I've ever known and have been there for me when it meant the most I love you both so much" she said as she started to get teary eyed. "Thank you."  
  
"Enough with all this gushy stuff lets get ready." Lil said as she quickly pulled out all their outfits. They all got quickly dressed and then started doing each other's hair. Mel and Lil put Mirrawen's hair into a big beautiful braid with a couple of tendrils on the side of her face. They wove white lilies into her hair. She looked beautiful and ready for the finest of balls.  
  
When they all were finished they made their way to the palace. 


	3. The Ball

Chapter 3~ The ball  
  
When they reached the palace Mirrawen had been wonderfully surprised with how gorgeous the palace looked with all the decorations. 'They must have been planning this for a while ' she thought to herself.  
  
They had all kinds of silver decorations and with the touch of soft candlelight made the palace seem ethereal. Never in such a long time had Mirrawen been to such an occasion. She almost felt out of place. She knew this night she would remember forever.  
  
As they entered the main room where everyone was at she kept getting all these glances from the elves that told her she stood out. Her friends were giggling because they knew of something she apparently did not.  
  
"Can I ask what is so funny?" Mirrawen said absolutely dumbfounded. They both giggled and shook their heads. Mel leaned in and whispered in Mirrawens ear "It seems you have caught the eye of someone important and extremely handsome my friend."  
  
Mirrawen looked around while her friends giggled at the fact that she didn't know what was going on. As she looked she finally found the one that had been staring at her. The one she never thought who would even notice her. It was the prince. And he looked at her with the dreamiest smile. She could have melted right in front of everyone.  
  
She blushed and turned to her friends. "YOU GUYS why didn't you tell me he was starring at me!" She said, as she was still a rosy pink from embarrassment. They only giggled harder and Mel went up to her and slapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey that's what we're here for, to be here when your most embarrassing moments take place!" Mel chuckled and gave her friend a smile. Then they went and sat down at the table and Mel and Lil started talking and fussing over which guy they would or wouldn't dance with. Of course Mirrawen wasn't paying any attention because the beauty of the palace had taken her over.  
  
"Finally two elves came up to Mel and Lil and asked them if they wanted to dance. All Mel did was wink at Mirrawen as she and Lil were swept of their feet by two quite hansom elves.  
  
She giggled and smiled back letting them know to go have a good time. She had one of the elves ask her to dance. She accepted because he was very nice and she thought it wouldn't hurt for one dance. The elf in particular was Hansnin. He was one of Legolas good friends.  
  
She remembered this dance from her father. It was one of the faster ones she really liked. In this dance you shifted partners. So she danced with many elves that night. For the first time in a long while Mirrawen was having a great time. Finally when tired she smiled and left the dance floor.  
  
Then finally she realized she was able to be alone so she could roam around and actually see the palace for what it was and how beautiful it was. She stopped at a balcony just above the garden. She stood there staring at the stars for the longest time.  
  
She hadn't noticed that someone had indeed followed her. While she was star gazing she was thinking of her parents and how they were watching over her this very moment. Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a soft voice coming from behind her.  
  
Vanimle sila tiri arwenamin (Your beauty shines bright my lady)  
  
Mirrawen didn't turn around she just stood there looking at the stars. "Thank you, even though I hardly believe I am worth such a compliment." Then she turned around not expecting to see him. The one elf that caused all time to stand still when she looked at him. The one elf that was the most handsome. The one elf that she had saw all them years ago and captured her heart. It was Prince Legolas.  
  
"Your Prince Legolas aren't you?" She said as her cheeks turned bright pink. "Yes, indeed I am" " Are you from around here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Mirrawen said as she started a conversation with him. "Well you see I have never really seen you much and I can always place an elf maidens face from my kingdom" "Oh really why do you say that?' Mirrawen asked feeling a little confused.  
  
"I am pretty good a remembering faces cause just about every she elf in Mirkwood is constantly following me everywhere I go and I'm pretty sure if a beautiful she elf such as yourself were to meet me even once I would DEFENETLY remember her face." He said with a smirk as he placed a loose hair strand from the side of her face behind her ear.  
  
Mirrawen was lost in his eyes. She had never really taken a fancy to scouting for or courting elves but there was something different about him. Something that pulled him to her.  
  
"From what my friends have told me you are the most handsomest elf there is and as much as I can tell they are very much correct." She said as she teased him with her smile.  
  
She started to walk away and he ran up to her before she could get to far " My lady I gave my name but I have not had the honor of hearing your name?" She giggled at how incredibly sweet he was being. " My name is Mirrawen," she said as she gave him another smile that would have made him scream his undying love for her right then and there.  
  
"Mirrawen would you do me the honor of spending the day with me tomorrow?" he asked a little nervous as to what she might say but still he tried to sweeten the deal by taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"I'd love to." She said and blushed again, as she could not believe that had just happened. She walked off the balcony and back onto the dance floor. She let Mel and Lil know she was leaving for the night. They waved good bye and she started on her way home. And just as she was exiting the palace she could sense someone was following her.  
  
She knew it was legolas but she said nothing just kept walking until she was out of eyesight of the prince she turned around and said "Until tomorrow my prince." 


	4. Day out with the prince

Chapter 4~ Day out with the prince  
  
Mirrawen had never had so much fun in all her life. She could not stop thinking of Legolas and the looks he gave her. He called her beautiful for goodness sake. And that type of compliment is used mainly with people that have the beauty of someone like Galadriel.  
  
She didn't think she would have that much fun but she was defiantly looking forward to another dance. She was so tired from all the excitement of the night that she finally went to bed.  
  
She woke up to the wonderful, warm sunlight shinning on her. She stretched and got out of bed. Thinking and recalling the other night. She ate some breakfast and then hopped in the tub for a nice relaxing bath.  
  
When she got out she put on her nice dressy riding outfit. It hugged her figure. It was leggings and a tunic with a coat like dress over the top. Her leggings and her coat like dress were navy blue and the tunic was light blue with silver lining it. She looked stunning.  
  
Then she went and did her hair into a half ponytail with a couple loose strands that framed the side of her face right in front of her ears. She wanted to be ready as soon as she could because the prince never gave a time frame. So better safe than sorry.  
  
She gave one more glance in the mirror and then she went to the balcony in her room and started to sing a song her mother had used to sing to her before she went to bed every night.  
  
She missed her parents so much and she rarely talked about them because it brought up painful memories. The only souls that knew about her parents and what happened to them were Mel and Lil. Even when she was alone would cry because she missed them so much. She rarely talked about them even to Mel and Lil.  
  
Legolas was making his way to Mirrawens fleet. He had taken note the other night when she walked home. As he was walking he heard the most beautiful sound coming from down the road. He followed it and sure enough it led to her home. He went to the back of her fleet where the balcony was and watched her till she finished.  
  
When she had finished he smiled and startled her. " My lady your voice is enchanting I'd be careful or you'll have a whole bunch of suitors swarmed in your backyard begging for more." He teased as he was indeed mesmerized by her voice.  
  
"Are you ready my lady?" he called up to her. She nodded and made her way down to the front door. "Your quite the charmer your highness" she said as she made her way next to him.  
  
" I can't help it when I have a beautiful star in my presence." He said as he kissed her hand. She blushed and looked at the ground. "My lady are you blushing? He asked as if he already knew the answer.  
  
She quickly changed the subject. " So where shall we go today your highness?" They were walking along on the road when he changed his direction toward a cluster of trees. He looked at her at her with a Cheshire cat smile then she looked at him in utter confusion.  
  
He led her into a little glade with a lake and waterfall. It was so beautiful. It was as beautiful as her little spot in the forest only a little prettier. "This is where I come to get away from it all," he said as he sat down by the edge of the water. " It's not all peaches and cream being a prince, it can actually be quite overwhelming you know."  
  
She was really surprised they had something in common. They both had a place of refuge. She was starting to relax more around him now. She smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"Its wonderful just to come here and take a load off you know, do you have a place where you seek quiet?" he asked as he played with the water. She looked at him he was so beautiful. "Yes as a matter of fact I do, but no where as beautiful as this place." "Maybe sometime I will show you it."  
  
What was she saying! That was her one place no one knew about and she was about to tell someone about it. I mean she didn't even tell Mel or Lil about it. But what could it hurt to tell him.  
  
"That would be wonderful." "Why do you seek the quiet Mirrawen ?" he asked."Please call me Mirra that's what my friends call me."  
  
"Ok but if I call you Mirra you have to call me legolas. Deal?" he said " But your highness it would be disrespectful." Mirrawen said as was only stating a fact.  
  
"Of course not it's only if you do not have my consent first, so please just legolas." He said pleading to her. She smiled and shook her head. " But you never answered my question. Why do you seek quiet Mirra."  
  
As he asked this she looked at the ground and started to get teary eyed. "Mirra what's the matter did I say something wrong?" She shook her head. "No, Legolas it isn't you." She said as she semi smiled trying to show that it meant nothing.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what troubles you so?" legolas asked concerned etched all over his face. He laid his hand on hers and lifted her chin up with his other hand so he could look into her eyes. He truly looked concerned.  
  
"Nothing I will tell you some other time ok lets just enjoy the beauty of this place," Mirrawen said as she smiled and stuck her feet in the water. "As you wish" he said. They had sat there and chatted all day long about how royal life was and how Mirrawens friends drive her insane at times. They discussed a lot. Then it finally was starting to get dark. "Legolas it's getting dark and I need to get back home." As much as she hated to say it, it was true.  
  
" Yes I to must get home before they start to worry about me." "Last time I came out here to be here all night my dad sent a search party for me." "You should have seen his face when I got home, he could have pummeled me for staying out so late I'll never forget that night." He chuckled as he could still remember the night like it happened just yesterday when indeed it was like 200 years ago.  
  
They both laughed as they walked back to Mirrawens fleet. As they got to her door she turned around and looked at him. He looked so beautiful and with the moonlight on him he glowed like an angel. "I had a wonderful time today I'm looking forward to doing it again real soon."  
  
"Yes I to had a great time would you mind seeing me again tomorrow?" he asked. " Of course I'd love that." She said as she gazed into his eyes. "I'll come by a little before noon." He said and she nodded.  
  
They stood there for a couple of minutes, which seemed like hours to her just staring at each other. Then he gave her a chaste kiss. And caressed her cheek.  
  
"Quel Kaima arwenamin"(sleep well my lady) legolas said then turned and headed his was back to the palace. Mirrawen sighed and went inside and closed the door. 


	5. Where were you?

Chapter 5~ Where were you?  
  
When Mirrawen had walked in her house Mel and Lil startled her. They were sitting on the couch discussing how their day went with their hunk elves. Then the closing of the door interrupted them.  
  
Mel went to the door and gave Mirrawen a death glare. "Where were you missy?" Mel said as she was playing the roll of mother. "And DON'T lie!"  
  
"I was out." She told the truth there was no lie in that statement. "NO KIDDING!" Lil said making Mirrawen sound like a complete idiot. "I was out spending time with someone." Mirrawen said trying not to give away that she was with the prince all day.  
  
She honestly didn't mind telling them if she knew they weren't gonna beat her down for not telling them first. "Someone and who exactly was that someone?" Mel asked seeming so insistent on finding out.  
  
" A guy." Mirrawen said as she walked to the kitchen to fix her some soup for dinner. "Mirrawen Silverfrost you are hiding something from us aren't you?" Mel said with one brow arched. "No not really." Mirrawen said while putting the vegetables into the pot.  
  
"Ah ha your hiding your face from me you are hiding something." Mel said as she helped her friend prepare the meal. "You two really aren't going to leave me alone till I tell you who it was and what we did are you?" Mirrawen finally said in defeat.  
  
"Yep you got it girly, Now tell us all the details." Mel said with a smirk and slapped Mirrawen on the shoulder. " EVERY DETAIL!" Lil said in exaggeration while she set the table so the three of them could eat and discuss it over dinner.  
  
The soup was finally finished and they sat down and started their meal. "So who was this hunky elf that caused you be home so late?" Mel said as she ate a piece of bread.  
  
"You guys are not going to believe me even if I told you." Mirrawen said, as she knew they would freak out as soon as she told them. "What that you went out with the prince and you guys spent the whole day together." Lil said as if they knew it would NEVER happen. All Mirrawen did was put another spoonful of soup into her mouth and kept eating.  
  
Her silence told them that's exactly what she did. They both had their mouths dropped in total shock. Mirrawen bust of laughing at the very sight of them never in all her life had she seen them with their faces like that.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Mel said absolutely forbidding herself to believe what she was thinking. Mirrawen kind of giggled at the fact that this was so unbelievable to them.  
  
"Yes and he was the sweetest elf I have ever met you guys have no idea we just pretty much discussed how our lives are going and get this he wants to see me again tomorrow." Mirrawen said with a dreamy face.  
  
Mel and Lil jumped up and down with excitement. They were going to spend the night because they wanted to see if she was telling the truth.  
  
"Do you mind if we stay the night cause we just want to see it for ourselves?" Mel said crossing her fingers behind her back hoping her friend would approve. "Sure I don't mind, Plus If you two don't mind I would like it if you two would put my hair up you two do such a wonderful job!"  
  
"You bet sweetie!" Lil said as she hugged her friend. "Well you two, he said he would be here a little bit before noon so I'm going to go to bed a little early tonight." Mirrawen said as she made her way to her bedroom.  
  
"Night" both the girls said at the same time. Only a few minutes after they two settled down in her spare bedroom Mirrawen had and went to sleep. 


	6. Group picnic

Chapter 6~ Group Picnic  
  
Mirrawen woke up and did her daily morning routine. She giggled when she checked up on the girls they were sprawled all over their beds. They looked as if they were the only ones who could sleep like that. So as she checked on them she made her way to the kitchen she giggled.  
  
Her cooking had woke up the girls. The smell was delicious. They remembered today legolas would be by to pick up Mirrawen. Or at least that's the story they heard last night.  
  
"We better get eating so we can fix you up before the prince arrives." Lil said as she had just finished setting the table. She didn't know why but that was one of the things she assigned herself to was setting the table.  
  
All three of them giggled and ate their breakfast. Then they tidied up her fleet and then got busy on fixing Mirrawen up. When they were finished it was about time for legolas to show up.  
  
So all three of them just sat on the couch and talked to each other how lucky Mirrawen was. Finally there was a knock at the door. Mirrawen was about to get up and get it but Mel stuck out her hand to block her.  
  
"I'll get it" Mel said with a grin on her face. Mirrawen nodded and crossed her fingers that she would not do anything you know embarrassing. Mel opened the door and there stood the prince.  
  
"Good day your highness." Mel said with a grin. "Good day umm may I ask does a elven maiden live here that goes by the name of Mirrawen?"  
  
"Oh you mean Mirra?" Mel said with a hint that she already knew what he meant just wanted more info on why he was here. "Yes that would be her." He said relieved he didn't go to the wrong house.  
  
"I am her really good friend Melathinin or better known as Mel and if you wait her patiently I would be more than happy to get her for you." Mel said with the utmost respect in her voice.  
  
"I would be very obliged if you would." He replied and took notice to how wonderfully nice she was. Could this be the same Mel his best friend Hasnin was courting he thought to himself.  
  
Then as Mel went to get Mirrawen Lil took this time to go say hi to the prince. "Hello your highness." Lil said trying to sound very respectful. "Good day" he said.  
  
"Could you by any chance be another of Mirrawens really good friends? He said intrigued that she had to very nice and polite friends that didn't throw themselves at his feet but acted civilized. "Indeed I am and its an honor to meet you face to face your highness" Lil said as she bowed. "What is your name?" Legolas asked curious as to whom she was.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry my name is Lithrimil but my friends call me Lil" Lil said. This was too weird two girls he met today were the same two girls he heard his friends talk about ever since the ball.  
  
Finally Mirrawen made it she was giving her room a few touch ups before she left. "Sorry it took me a minute I was doing last minute touch ups to my room." Mirrawen said, as she felt kind of bad for her lateness.  
  
"Its quite all right, I was going to have a pick nick with a couple of my friends at the palace perhaps you three would care to join us." This was perfect both his friends would be there as well as their dates. His friends would be somewhat distracted while he talked with Mirra.  
  
"Sure, we'd love to" Mirrawen said filling in for Mel and Lil to. The four of them made their way to the palace. Legolas kept chuckling to himself at the fact that this situation was ironic. Who knew that the girl he was crazy for had friends that were dating his friends?  
  
I mean how often do you see that happen. It was like they all were meant to be together. They finally reached the balcony where they were to eat. Mel and Lil both ran over to Hasnin and Unadir and embraced them. The all four sat down to eat.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me your friends were courting mine?" Mirrawen said so every one could here. "To be honest I didn't know they were, I mean I knew their names but I didn't know they were your best friends." They all giggled at the fact that this was really ironic.  
  
They all finished their meals and each of the couples went there own ways. Legolas was a bit relieved he finally was able to be alone with Mirra. Mirrawen was also feeling the same true she loved her friends but she wanted more to be alone with him.  
  
Legolas took her out to the garden and they talked for the whole day. Then again he walked her home and said good night. 


	7. Festival Preporations

Chapter 7~ Festival Preparations  
  
This went on for a couple of weeks then they started courting. So they saw each other pretty much every day and spent all the time they could together.  
  
They had known each other for 100 years now and their love was 10 times stronger than it had been when they were first together. 50 years after legolas met Mirrawen something terrible happened. Lil and Unadir had just married and were going to Lorien for their honeymoon. On their way there they were attacked by orcs they were found by Lorien guards and were reported to Mirkwood and there was a big funeral for the two. That was one of the saddest times in Mirkwood.  
  
But now it was King Thranduil's year round autumn fest. For the whole 2 days people would dance play games and be merry.  
  
Legolas was busy today planning all kinds of things plus practicing his archery for the big contest they had once a year that was gonna be held on the first day of the festival.  
  
Mirrawen was also very busy she had been working on a couple of outfits for the two days of the festival. She had been working on them for the past month. She would put them together whenever she was alone. She wanted to surprise legolas as well as the king in which she pretty much considered him her father.  
  
But of course she would never be able to replace the one she had. Mel and Hasnin were married and had a little girl who was now 20 yrs old in human years which would make her like 5 in elf years she indeed looked like a 5 year old she was so very cute and had Mel's looks. Her name was Finorndria or as everyone called her Fini.  
  
Mirrawen had pretty much became an aunt to her. Today Mirrawen babysitted Fini because her parents were at the palace dealing with some preparations for the festival.  
  
"Aunt Mirra why did mommy leave?" Fini asked as she played with her dolls she brought. She was so cute it reminded Mirrawen how much she wanted one of her own.  
  
"She went to go take care of some things for the festival for the next two days. Ok sweetie she will be back real soon." Mirrawen said as she picked Fini up and showed her the dress she was making.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" she asked Fini as she tapped her nose lovingly with her finger. Fini shook her head yes. "See these 3 dresses" Mirrawen said pointing to the three dresses.  
  
"I'm making these for the festival" "She that pretty Yellow one" she asked fini as her eyes lit up. "Yes it's a pretty pretty princess dress" Fini answered. Mirrawen giggled at fini's comment.  
  
"Well that pretty pretty princess dress is for your mommy but you have to keep it a secret ok." Fini winked at her. " You bet Aunt Mirra!"  
  
"Later tonight I will let you give it to her wrapped up and it can be from the both of us." Mirrawen said as she hugged Fini. Then she went back to her work on the dresses while Fini once again played with her dollies.  
  
Once Mirrawen was finished with the dresses she put hers in the closet and wrapped Mels up and put it away till she arrived. Then she went around and tidied the house till Mel and Hasnin returned.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door it was Legolas. He walked in and found Little Fini playing on the floor. He smiled and shut the door to Mirrawens fleet. Fini finally noticed him and ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. Since she was the daughter or his best friend Hasnin naturally he felt like an uncle to her. He spoiled her as if she were his own.  
  
"Uncle Leggy!" she said as she gave him a bear hug. She gave him a big kiss and winked at him. " Aunt Mirra is in the bedroom finishing up on her tidying."  
  
"So what are you doing here little one did your mommy and daddy leave you here again?" legolas asked fini. "Yes they did maybe you and Aunt Mirra can be my new mommy and daddy!" She giggled which showed she was only playing.  
  
"Well were just gonna have to have a talk with them wont we." Legolas said as he giggled and gave her a hug. He then sat her back on the floor and let her get back to her doll playing.  
  
He went into the bedroom saw her putting the last bit of clothing into the drawrs. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waste and kissed her neck. "I've missed you all day" he whispered into her ear. She turned around and gave him a Passionate kiss.  
  
"I've missed you to." Then she went to the balcony to look at the sun at it was only 30 minutes from setting. "Did Mel ask you to baby sit again?" Legolas asked. "Yep I told her I didn't mind because I had stuff to do at home and I didn't mind plus if I get to spend time with my little fini I'd love to." She smiled to herself.  
  
"I came here to see you only for a moment though my father wants me to dress nice and be there before anyone else so I need to get going but I just had to stop by and see you first melamin." He said as he pulled her into his arms again and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Ok I will see you later tonight." Mirrawen said as he made his was out of the room. "Till tonight melamin." He said as he exited her room. She then sat down in the front room with fini and read a book to her till her parents showed up.  
  
Ten minutes after Mirrawen started reading Mel and Hasnin showed up. "Hey Mirrawen thank you so much for watching Fini for us!" Mel said as she went over to her friend to give her a hug. "Come on sweet heart we still got to go home and get ready for the festival." Mel said motioning for Fini to come on. "Awe mom Aunt Mirra just started reading!" Fini said with a little disappointment.  
  
"Don't worry sweet heart next time your over I promise I will read it to you." Mirrawen said giving her niece a great big hug. "Wait mommy I have to give you something!" Fini exclaimed as she ran to Mirrawens room. Mel looked at Mirrawen in complete confusion.  
  
Mirrawen looked at her and shrugged her shoulders like she had no clue. Fini came into the room with a big present. "Here mommy this is from me and aunt Mirra mostly from Aunt Mirra" Fini said as she winked to Mirrawen. Then Mirrawen winked back.  
  
"What did you put her up to Mirra?" Mel asked as she started to unwrap it." She pulled out the dress and was about to cry. "Oh my goodness Mirra where did you find such a dress?" She asked as hot tears rolled down her face. "I made it. I'm returning a favor from long ago. When you helped me capture the eye of the elf so long ago that has been the love of my life."  
  
"Thank you so much Mirra!" Mel said as she hugged her friend and picked up Fini. "See you later tonight Mirra and thanks again for watching our little bundle of joy." Hasnin replied as they made there way out of her fleet and to their home.  
  
"Now to get ready." She said as she went to her room and put her outfit on and did her hair. She looked like an angel. She wanted to look her best for legolas because she was going to be his prize for when he won the archery contest. Or at least in her eyes she was.  
  
As soon as she was ready she made her way to the palace. But what she didn't know was she was not the only one planning a surprise for her love. 


	8. Wonderful Surprise

Chapter 8~ What a wonderful surprise  
  
Mirrawen slowly made her way to the palace. She was pacing herself because she wanted to make an entrance that her love would never forget.  
  
On her way to the palace she went to Mel's house so her and Mel could show up at the festival together. She knocked and little fini answered. She was dressed in a very pretty purple dress that made her look like an angel.  
  
"AUNT MIRRA!" Fini said as she gave her a bear crushing hug. "Hey there sweetie don't you look like the little princess." Mirra said setting her back down. Fini smiled.  
  
"WOW you look beautiful aunt Mirra! Way prettier than I." Fini said as she took her hand and guided her to Mel's room. "Thank you little one." Mirrawen said as she followed Fini to her mother's room.  
  
As they entered Fini ran up to her mother and gave her a hug. "Mommy Aunt Mirra is here." "Oh really" Mel said and as she finished she turned around and felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.  
  
"Mirra you look absolutely stunning! What's the occasion?" Mel said as her mouth was dropped to the floor. "So you like it?" Mel asked even though she knew the answer.  
  
"Are you kidding! I LOVE IT!" Mel said as she went up to Mirrawen and gave her a big hug. "You look quite stunning your self!" Mirrawen said with a smirk. " Has Hasnin seen you yet?" Mirra asked.  
  
"No not yet." Mel said. "Well your gonna have a heck of a time trying to keep him off you tonight" Mirrawen said as she chuckled. "With the way I looked at you in your outfit imagine what Legolas will do! Poor guy your gonna put him through so much torture tonight." Mel chuckled as she tidied the last part of her house.  
  
"Well only for a little while." Mirrawen said as she was trying to think of what he might do when her first saw her. "You are so mean Mirra." Mel laughed as they made their way to the front room.  
  
Mel grabbed Fini's hand and the three girls made their way to the palace. Mean while Legolas was back at the palace talking with Hasnin about his big surprise for Mirrawen.  
  
"Are you serious!" Hasnin said with his eyes all big. Legolas thought that tonight was the perfect night. Legolas had every thing arranged. He had been planning it for quite some time.  
  
"I'll be back in a couple I have to check on a few things." Legolas said as he made his way out of the ballroom. Hasnin waved his friend off and went and chatted some of his good friends.  
  
Legolas just went and checked on everything to make sure everything was set. He came back and sat next to his father and chatted with him about his plans. He watched as all the people swarmed in by the hundreds and legolas awaited his love anxiously.  
  
"My son you seem to be a little on edge tonight." He teased his son while he chuckled in his throat. "I'm sorry father its just I want everything to be perfect." Legolas said as he wiggled in his chair. "My son it will be fine just be yourself." The king said as he gave his son a smile of reassurance.  
  
Meanwhile Mirrawen and Mel and Fini were just arriving at the palace. Mirrawen and Mel were receiving thousands of looks from elves on their way to the palace. Mirrawen and Mel just looked at each other and giggled at the fact that they both stuck out like sore thumbs. Of course in a good sort of way.  
  
They were almost to the ballroom doors and Mirrawen stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong Mirra?" Mel asked, as she could not hide that she was scared. "I cant do this legolas will get mad at me for being to flashy and he will hate me and not talk to me and.." Mirra was starting to say as she was interrupted by mel. "NO he will love it if anything you will make him very uh how can I say this impatient."  
  
She chuckled in her throat. "Your right I'm sorry I just want tonight to be special cause I haven't seen him in a while because he's been so busy with royal duties and plus the preparations for the festival.  
  
"You'll be fine just be happy and have a good time" Mel said as she hugged her friend. You could hear all the wonderful music from outside the doors and all the laughter and joy it made Mirra and Mel very anxious to get the festival started.  
  
Finally with deep breaths both the girls stepped into the ballroom and the whole room went dead silent. Both the girls looked at each other and then blushed. They just stood there totally embarrassed. They did indeed expect to get attention but not this much attention.  
  
After a minute in a half everyone went back to what they were doing. They still got many looks from the males though. Mel saw Hasnins face light up and he gave her a smile that would have made her melt.  
  
"I'll see you later and good luck, " mel said as she winked and made her way to her husband. Mirra winked at her to "It seems I've succeeded in making you the BIG center of Hasnins attention tonight" Mirra chuckled. And then smiled at her and winked letting her friend know to have a great time.  
  
Mirra then stood there and looked toward the thrown where she saw the king and his son. She chuckled to herself as she saw his expression it was absolutely priceless. She smiled to legolas and made her was to him and the king.  
  
Mirra curtsied and went up to the king for an embrace. "You look stunning tonight Mirra" Thaladriul said as he smiled. Then he whispered in her ear " I think I'm making my own son jealous, but I have to admit I have never seen him so stunned in all my life I to thank you for that my dear for I feared it would never happen."  
  
Then Mirra chuckled. "Legolas are you alright?" Mirra said as she tried to hold back the uncontrollable laughing in her head. "I'm wonderful milady, say have you by any chance seen a Mirrawen Silverfrost?" Legolas asked with a sarcastic grin.  
  
Mirrawen smacked him on the shoulder "Geez legolas I come here tonight to please you and all you can do is give me sarcasm, your majesty I think I will be leaving" she said as she bowed to the king and turned around to head back the way she came. She really wasn't going to leave just scare legolas into thinking she was. She was giggling and she walked slowly.  
  
Legolas quickly went up to her. "I'm sorry Mirra I truly am I did not mean to upset you its just you looked so beautiful I truly am please forgive me." He said with a puppy dogface and put his hands on her hips. Then she giggled. He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Can I have this dance my beautiful enchantress?" Legolas said as he held out his hand. She giggled "Of course you can my love." She said and they started to dance to a slow song." She was still lightly giggling. "What is it that is so funny my lady?" Legolas asked as they were dancing. "You actually thought I was going to leave! My love I would not walk out on you like that just cause of a joke I love it when you joke with me." She said as she whispered also whispered "I love you" into his ear.  
  
"And I you melamin" legolas said. "You are extremely beautiful where did you find such a dress I bet not even the lady galadriel owns a dress of this beauty." Legolas asked, as he was curious as to where she found it. " I made it and I made it all for you because I love you soon much." she said as she meant every word of it and she did indeed mean it. "Legolas the whole world could crushing down and I wouldn't care cause I have you and will always have you. Oh I wish this moment could last forever!" She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"The nights not over yet" legolas said with a smirk. The song ended and Legolas and Mirra went around and talked with many friends and did many activities. It was now time for supper and everyone went to the big dinner table. Mirra noticed that the table was all taken up and she started to worry where would they sit.  
  
Legolas started to take her out of the ballroom into the halls. On their way out to the halls he winked at his father and his father winked back. "Legolas where are we going?" Mirra asked as they were making their way up a staircase and to a room. "Close your eyes melamin" legolas said with his pleading eyes.  
  
She did as she was asked. Then he guided her into the room had her stand still for a second while her closed the door. "Ok now open them." Legolas said with a hint in his voice that he was a little nervous.  
  
When she opened them she couldn't believe how beautiful the room was. It had a candle lit dinner all set up and the best ontrays of food set out for the two of them plus it had a balcony so they could look out if to see the wonderful moonlight and to smell the wonderful fresh air.  
  
It was a bedroom with satin colored curtains and bedspread and canopy it was absolutely beautiful. "Legolas this place is beautiful!" Mirra said as he led her to the table. " I thought you would like it I had planning it for a while for the both of us." Legolas said as he poured them each a glass of elven wine.  
  
"You are wonderful legolas." She said as they both started to eat. When they had finished she started to pick the dishes up but legolas stopped her. "It's alright melamin you don't have to do that." He said as he grabbed her hand that was on the plate and kissed it.  
  
"She blushed and walked over to the balcony and leaned against the pillar to the rim of the doorway to the balcony. She gazed at the stars. Legolas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tonight is so wonderful I never want it to end." She said as she leaned back on legolas's chest.  
  
"Melamin? Legolas asked as he turned her face to face with him. He took her face in his hands. "Yes legolas what is it?" Mirra asked.  
  
Legolas eyes deepened and he continued to hold her face. "You mean more to me than anything. The very thought of not being with you puts me in a state where I can t breath. I would die a thousand times for you. A life with out you is just simply not worth living. Love I need you more than anything in this world." He told her as he caressed her cheek.  
  
"Melamin will you be mine forever will you be wife?" Legolas asked with his eyes starting to become teary eyed. Mirrawen had tears rolling down her face. No one had EVER spoke to her like that. He made her feel like she was the queen of the earth and all she had to do was be herself. "Yes melamin" she said as he picked her up and swung her around then gave her a passionate kiss. Which was filled with so much longing so much love that they could no longer contain themselves. That night the two of them put a lot of passion and longing into their love making, and told many times of their undying love for each other and how they never wanted the night to end. 


	9. Upsetting Memory

Chapter 9 ~ Upsetting memory  
  
(Memory flash back)  
  
Mirra woke up from being unconscious. The orcs had knocked her out because when they had kidnapped her family she started screaming which only gave the orcs headaches. When she woke up she had noticed them beating on her father. She so desperately wanted to help him but she had been tied to a tree.  
  
They had been trying to get information out of him but what about I don't know. I know my father is of the palace but what is it they could possibly want to know about. Even if they found out how to get into the palace they wouldn't last 2 minutes in the palace. She thought to herself as she watched every cruel blow they gave her father.  
  
"No!" Mirrawen screamed. Her father had just beaten and then had his throat slit by the horrendous orcs. Then Mirrawen watched as they tortured her mother. It was too much for her to bare. Her face was stained with tears and she kept asking herself "why us?" She was begging death to take her. In all her life she had never felt such pain.  
  
Later that night when the orcs were sleeping mirra was still awake. There was no way in all middle earth could she sleep after all that happened. So the whole time she just cried and cried and cried. Her mother was lying on the ground beaten and raped. It hurt Mirra so bad to see her parents like that. What was even worse, she would be next.  
  
Her mother had enough strength to turn on her other side to look at her daughter. "Mirra no matter what happens your father and I love you. I know it is hard for you right now but you must be strong. You MUST run away." Mirras mother whispered as her face was streaked with tears.  
  
"No mom I will not leave you! I can't live on without you and father! If you die so shall I!" Mirra said, as fresh tears were threatining to fall.  
  
"Mirra sweet heart I love you, and your father loves you, and I know you want to stay but you must live on!" Mirra's mother said as she gave her daughter a carewarm smile. "Go now love or I fear you may never get away"  
  
Mirra gave one last smile to her mother and with her hands she started working the rope that tied her so tight to the tree. Finally after a few minutes she managed to get loose. Then she gave one last glance to her mother and snuck off.  
  
As soon as she was far distance she started running. Her face was stained with tears as she ran she knew this memory would live in heart for all eternity.  
  
(End of the flashback)  
  
"NO!" Mirrawen woke up screaming in the night. Her face was full of tears. She was breathing like she had been running.  
  
Legolas had been awake a little before her. He couldn't help it her loved to watch her sleep. As soon as he noticed she was having a horrible dream he cuddled next to her. She sat straight up when she woke up and burst into tears.  
  
Legolas was really worried in all the years he has known her he had never seen her so upset. He took her face into his hands and caressed her face. "Love what is wrong?" He pulled her in and held her. "It was only a bad dream, Shhh it's all right."  
  
"That's just it Legolas its not alright." She said as she sobbed. Legolas's face was in utter confusion. "I don't understand, why is it not alright?" "It wasn't a dream it was a memory a horrible memory."  
  
He rubbed her back then had her sit in front of him on the bed. "Why don't you tell me about it love then maybe you'll feel a little better." He said as he held her hands and rubbed them. She smiled and nodded in consent. "Legolas do you remember when we first met and we spent a day together in your secret spot and you asked me why I do I go to my secret spot to be alone and I started to cry and I told you I would explain to you later? She asked. "Yes." He said as he gave a look of total confusion.  
  
"Well the reason I saught quiet is because of my family. A long time ago they were killed. This is how it happened. You see when my mother, father and I were getting things done and we were kidnapped by a band of orcs. They had captured us and had been trying so hard to get some type of information out of my father. My father refused to tell so they beat him and finally killed him. They tortured my mother. They raped her Legolas. They RAPED HER! Do you know how horrible that is to see your mother so vaunrable and there's nothing you can do about it. Finally when all the orcs where asleep she used her last bit of strength to tell me to run away. She could have lived if she saved her breath and she could have saved herself. Of course I refused but she pleaded me to run. So I finally untied my rope and ran away. It was my mothers last wish so I thought I would make her happy, and that was the last I saw of my parents."  
  
"Ever since that night I vowed to myself if I ever saw an orc again I would give each and every one a slow and painful death!" Mirra said as anger flashed in her eyes.  
  
Legolas caressed her cheek and gave her a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry melamin, all I know is that your safe now and I will always be here for you." He said as he looked into her eyes and gave her a tight hug and a kiss. They laid back down and he put an arm around her and they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	10. Off to tell the wonderful news

Chapter 10 ~ Off to tell the wonderful news  
  
Mirrawen had woken up early the next morning to the wonderful smell of the air and the warm and beautiful sun. Legolas was still asleep and she did not wish to wake him so she easily made her way out of bed as to not to disturb him. She went and stood by the window for a couple of minutes to take in the morning. Then she made her was to the bathroom to take her bath.  
  
A few minutes after she started her bath Legolas woke up. He just lay there in bed and thought about all the things him and Mirra would be planning to do for the wedding. He then finally got up and went to the window to take in the beauty of the morning.  
  
He just stood there and leaned on the doorframe to the balcony. While he was standing there Mirra came out of the bathroom in her nice dressy riding outfit. It hugged her figure. It was leggings and a tunic with a coat like dress over the top. Her leggings and her coat like dress was navy blue and the tunic was light blue with silver lining it. She looked absolutely breath taking. It was the very same one she wore when she spent her 1st whole day with Legolas.  
  
She looked at him as he leaned on the balcony doorframe. He was so beautiful. He only had leggings on and his hair was pulled up in the style he normally put it in. Seeing him this way almost urged Mirra to take him and give herself to him once again.  
  
She slowly and quietly went up behind legolas and put her arms around his stomach and kissed his back. "Good Morning love" She said as she rests her head on his back. He then turned around and gave her a big smile then kissed her. "And good morning to you my beautiful enchantress"  
  
Mirra giggled at the fact he had used one of her old nick names. "So shall we start making arrangements for the most anticipated day of our lives?" legolas said with a smirk.  
  
"That would be splendid! Let's go let your father know of the happy news!" Mirra said as she went to get her brush so she could put her hair into a braid. Legolas chuckled.  
  
"My dear he already knows why he was the 1st to know." He said with a charming smile. "Then you must go tell Hasnin the news surely he will at least want to be the second to know! " Mirra said in all her excitement.  
  
"Oh my love he to knew before anyone else just like my father." He chuckled as to how exited Mirra was. "Does Mel know?" Mirra asked. "No I asked Hasnin not to say anything to her because I didn't want her to freak out and tell you or ruin the whole surprise."  
  
"Well then let us go tell her the happy news." Mirra said as she headed out the door "Well love I need to discuss some things with my father he's having a meeting with Some of the nobles about some issues." "A couple of nights ago father asked me to join him for that meeting so I told him I would." "So why don't you go and tell Mel and ill go see my father."  
  
"But love I will miss you while you're away." Mirra said as she snuggled into his arms. Legolas then bent down and he gave her a kiss. "I will miss you to but I have to go, I will come and see you as soon as its over, I promise." Legolas said as he caressed her face.  
  
She smiled and nodded. Then Mirra made her way to Mel's house as Legolas made his way to his fathers study. 


	11. Private meeting

Chapter 11 Private meeting  
  
Legolas really loathed the fact of leaving the love of his life but there was to be a meeting of great importance and as price, he had to do his duties. He made his way to his fathers study when just a few paces from the door his father stepped out of the study.  
  
Thranduil looked rather distressed and this bothered Legolas. True his father many times had the look of concern on his face but there was something there that almost screamed at Legolas that this was not to be taken lightly.  
  
"Father are you all right? You look very troubled." Legolas said as he shown every bit of distress on his face. Thranduil looked at Legolas and semi smiled and walked into the study. Legolas followed behind and shut the door so no one would interrupt his father.  
  
Thranduil let out a heavy sigh and asked Legolas to sit. As soon as his father asked him to sit this immediately sent a shock of horror through Legolas. He knew his father and when he asked you to sit that meant this situation was very serious.  
  
As his father made his was over to sit next to his son all Legolas could think about was Mirrawen. Could she be hurt? Was she going to be in danger? He didn't know but was wishing it had nothing to do with her.  
  
"At the end of the last battle Sauron was indeed killed but we do know for a fact that some that were allied with him are still alive." "We chose to let them live and reshape their lives and disintegrate the burden they carried but we are not sure if all chose a better road or if they are still loyal to their dead master."  
  
"And what of these allies of Sauron are they the remaining orcs or beasts?" Legolas said with the look on his face that said (THAT'S A STUPID QUESTION!) He had heard rumors that a few orcs still existed in Mordor but they never dared to ventured outside of those walls.  
  
"Well the reason I bring up this subject is because a few leagues from our kingdom there were orcs spotted, and many fleets found massacred outside of our kingdom." Thranduil said as he got up and walked to the window and gazed down at a few peaceful elves.  
  
Legolas was confused what was it that could be so distressing about orcs, why he could shoot one dead straight in the forehead in the pitch black of night with it being at great distance. "What's all the worry father?" "They had captured a few elves and one of the guards claimed to have seen Earemir with them."  
  
Thranduil said as he bowed his head for a short moment as if showing respect to his friend. "You mean your best friend Earemir the one that hasn't been seen since the day of the last battle, the same one who used to be the head palace guard?" Legolas said as he was now remembering him.  
  
Legolas got along with him well in fact they were almost like brothers. "Yes that's him. I'm sending out a scout to rescue the captives and to kill off the orc band." Thranduil remarked as he went up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Legolas I am giving this information for you to be weary and careful. I will be making an announcement tomorrow to the kingdom and their going to know only that so they do not panic. Thranduil said as he made his way to the door. "Father ." "Yes son.." "Good luck and I know that Earemir will brought back with swift speed." They both walked out of the study and the king made his way to meet with the scouts while Legolas went to go take in some fresh air out in the garden.  
  
Legolas did not see it necessary to tell Mirra for it would only worry her and the last thing she needed was to worry while planning the wedding. Before he would go to see her he wanted to take in the refreshing night air. He wanted to take in the beauty of the night so he went to the garden where he could relax.  
  
He sat and thought how distressed his father was. Of course he would be there for his father but right now he knew that all his father needed was time to himself. Legolas sat and took in the fresh night air and started to drift to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Mirra was back at Mel's house telling her of all the news. "I CANT WAIT TO TELL HASNIN! He will be so excited!" Mel said as she could barely keep from leaping out of her seat. Mirra chuckled at the thought that even her best friend had no clue that Hasnin knew. "To late." Mirra said as Mel's mouth dropped immediately to the ground.  
  
"HE DID'NT TELL ME! OH IS HE GOING TO GET IT WHEN HE GETS HOME!" Mel said as she got up and started pacing the room. "Well if you think about it Mel he probably didn't tell you because he didn't want it slipping out of your mouth before Legolas said something."  
  
Mel stared at the sealing as she was thinking it through. "You know what your right Mirra, but this is the happiest news I've heard since you two met!" "Mel would you be my maid of honor please no one else deserves it more than you!" "You have always been there for me it would make me the happiest elf in all of middle earth if you would!"  
  
A tear rolled down Mel's cheek and she smiled "It would be a pleasure!" Mel said as she received an embrace from Mirra. "The pleasures all mine Mel." Then little Fini walked into the room half asleep with her hair all mangled. She rubbed her eyes and said "Mommy what's all the noise?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart your Aunt Mirra and I were talking." Mel said as she watched Fini walk right up to Mirra. "Aunt Mirra are you getting married?" Fini said. "Yes I sure am would you like to be the lovely flower girl? Mirra asked as she hugged little Fini. Fini yawned and then replied with a yes.  
  
"I'll be right back Mirra just let me put Fini back to bed." Mirra sat there on the sofa feeling quite tired. When Mel reentered the room Mirra stood up. " Mel I must be going it's getting late and I'm feeling quite tired. "Alright Mirra see you tomorrow." Mirra then made her way home. 


	12. Waiting

Chapter 12 ~ Waiting  
  
Legolas went to Mirra's fleet. When he arrived he let out a heavy sigh but he was determined not to tell her of the news unless it was absolutely necessary. He walked in and found it quiet so he figured Mirra was asleep so he quietly went over to the window and gazed at the stars for a minute or to. He could not wait to see her. Even though it was only a day it felt like a week to him.  
  
As a matter of fact Mirra was not asleep she was in her white silk nightdress sitting at her window in her room doing the exact same thing. Legolas went to her bedroom to glance at her while she was asleep. Sometimes he even wished that he could just watch her sleep forever she was so beautiful.  
  
He did not want to wake her because they needed rest because they were going to have days of work ahead of them after all they had a wedding to plan. He wanted to marry her the day after he proposed cause he loved her so much and nothing mattered more to him than her but Mirra wanted a wedding that would be beautiful and enchanting. Indeed it would have been even if it was soon but she wanted it to be a night that would live through peoples memories for all time.  
  
He smiled at the very thought of how excited she would be while planning the wedding but as late as it was he thought she would be asleep no matter how excited she was. As he made his way to the bedroom he glanced at the bed and did not see her in the bed but by the window.  
  
He smiled at the fact that he to was just doing the same thing. He quietly walked up behind her and made a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He so desperately wanted to ravage her right then and there but he would try his best to control it.  
  
She turned around and smiled and they locked in a feverish kiss. She to desperately wanted to make love to him right then and there but something was bothering her. She struggled to make her self stop. "Legolas I've missed you." She said as he made another attempt to ravage her. "What was so important that you had to be taken from me for the whole day?"She said as she laid another sweet kiss on him.  
  
Oh how he hated it when she did this. Whenever she did this he felt vulnerable like he could do or tell her anything. "Father just wanted to update me on what was going on." he said as he started to kiss every part of her exposed skin.  
  
"Are you sure nothing is wrong Legolas?" Mirra said as she stopped him for a moment to look him in the eye. She could see the passion burning in his eyes. She hated to interrupt the moment but she was worried. For a day or so she almost felt like there was something in the air and it wasn't pleasant but she laid it aside and did not think on it that much.  
  
"I would never let anything happen to you." He said as he moved a stray hair from her face. She saw his face and her knees buckled and she gave in to his sweet gestures and the two went into another passionate kiss. "Legolas if anything ever happened to you I would surely perish you are my will to live." She said as she caressed his face lovingly.  
  
Then she gave him and mischievous look. She walked over by the window and started to take down her hair. Then she stood in front of her mirror and moved all her hair to one side exposing her very low back night gown which exposed a lot of her skin. She knew what she was doing to him and she loved every minute.  
  
He walked over and said "Here let me help you with that my lady." He then picked up the brush and started gently brushing her hair. She closed her eyes as he lightly ran his hands over her hair after every time he brushed her hair. He then softly put the brush down and ran his fingers through her hair one more time.  
  
He then leaned on her to where his body was touching hers and he could feel her tremble. He then lightly whispered in her ear " I want you my love." Then she slowly turned around and immediately drew him into a sweet kiss.  
  
She then whispered in his ear " You may want me but I need you." She said as she She started to lift his shirt and as she lifted it she made a trail of kisses that eventually led to his very inviting lips. As she was thumbing his breeches he was sliding the straps to her very thin nightgown down. He loved to touch her silky skin. He swore it was the softest thing he ever felt in all his existence.  
  
Once they were both completely undressed Legolas picked her up and headed toward the bed. She looked at his face and she no longer worried why he had left that day. He laid her down on the bed and slowly started to touch and caress her body like had never touched her before. Oh how she wished that this night could last forever.  
  
Every touch every little kiss sent an uncontrollable urge over her, which she so desperately tried to control. It was hard but she wanted him to enjoy this. That night had been wonderful and sweet. Once they had touched that ultimate bliss they laid there holding one another.  
  
Mirra was the first to fall asleep. Legolas stayed up a while longer just stroking her head and watched her sleep till finally the tiredness took over him. He fell asleep thinking life could get no better than it was now. It was for lack of a better term. . . Perfect. 


	13. New Visitor

Chapter 13 ~ New Visitor  
  
The next morning Mirra was waken by the warm sunlight that came in from the window. She woke up feeling wonderful and refreshed. She only moved her head enough to look at legolas who looked still asleep. So she made an effort to get out of bed without waking him. As she went to get out of bed she tried to take a sheet with her but as she got up she felt a tug on her sheets.  
  
"Where do you think your going my beautiful enchantress?" he said as he smirked and pulled her down into another kiss. She giggled then pushed him off the bed and got up and tried to get dressed before she was caught by legolas. After he grabbed her he pinned her on the bed. "Your highness if you please I do wish to get out of bed sometime today before someone thinks me ill." She chuckled. "Then I fear you must pretend to be sick for a day then." He said as he had a look of satisfaction.  
  
He smirked then she whispered "come closer I wish to tell you something." He smiled and lowered his face to hers then she whispered in his ear (I have you) then licked his ear and he became weak which gave her enough time to over power him so she could set herself free. "I know you all to well melamin you cant pull anything on me." She smirked.  
  
She got loose and shook her head and made her way to the bath. Legolas chuckled and got dressed and then went and sat down to read a book while he waited. As soon as she came out all dressed and ready Legolas came back with "Thank goodness! I thought you had drown." He said as he laughed.  
  
She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "What's the matter love not so attentive today?" She said, as she knew he would retaliate. "What shall we do today my beautiful enchantress?" Legolas said as he held her for a moment. "I would like to visit the garden you should go see Hasnin he's probably on a hunt somewhere close and I'm told it's no hunt without you." "Are you sure? I'll be with you if you wish it." Legolas said as he held up her hands and kissed them.  
  
"No I'm fine legolas it's not like anything is going to happen." She smiled as she kissed him. "Go, I'll be fine" she said with a smile. "Very well my love you win." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
Shortly after he left she grabbed a book and made her way to the palace garden. She found a big tree and leaned against I and quietly read her book. She felt so at peace right now everything in her life was for lack of a better term perfect. She set her book down and closed her eyes and took in the fresh air and let herself fall into a deep sleep.  
  
She was almost asleep till she felt someone's presents. At first she just ignored it. "What is a fine lady like yourself doing all alone?" said a voice from behind. The elf had walked out from behind the tree. Mirra was a little startled. "Forgive me my lady how rude of me my name is Earemir I hope I didn't frighten you." He said as he helped her up then putting a gentle kiss on her hand.  
  
"Well Earemir here you are quite safe I am Mirrawen." She replied as she bowed her head. She did not like the way he was starring at her it made her feel quite uncomfortable. "You are quite beautiful Lady Mirrawen you really shouldn't wonder alone." He said as he kissed her hand once again this time he had a hint of lust in his voice. This sent chills through her body. " May I escort you to the palace my lady?"  
  
"No thank you I have a few things I must do before going to the palace." She said as she quickly tried to avoid the situation and turned to leave but she felt a firm grip on her wrist. "My lady I insist." Earemir said as he tightened his grip. She glared at him. "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" "How dare you!" "You should treat me with respect and stop resisting or I promise you'll regret it." He sneered.  
  
Then she snapped back at him "Don't ever touch me again! I'll have you know I am engaged to the prince and if he were to find out what you are doing he would surely have your head in a heart beat." She said as she jerked her hand away and feeling quite proud of herself.  
  
"Oh I think not my lady for I could kill him with one flick of my finger. I'm much more powerful than he is. He is merely a child to me. So I suggest if you love him enough you'll keep your mouth shut!" he said as he glared at her. She then obeyed him. She did not want to even take the chance of Legolas getting hurt. She indeed believed in legolas but then again she didn't know what Earemir was capable of so she gave in, nodded and accepted defeat.  
  
"That's better, see things are much better this way you'll see." He said as he walked side by side with her to the palace. In her mind she kept saying, "Legolas will hunt you down." She had never been treated this way. "Oh yes and one more thing lets keep this between you and I, we can't afford to have any accidents happening now can we."  
  
Once again she felt like a little child trapped. She was scarred but what could she do. She didn't know what he was capable of so she only obeyed. They had finally made it to the palace doors. Thranduil came up to them and embraced Earemir. "Ah I see you have met my friend Earemir Mirra."  
  
"You two know each other?" Mirra said, as she could not believe that Thranduil would ever befriend him. She looked at Thranduil and tried to tell him help me, "Mirra my dear are you well?" Thranduil said with great concern. Quickly Earemir turned to Mirra and she froze. "My lord if you wish it I will escort lady Mirra out till she feels she is able to walk the rest of the way." Earemir said as glanced back a Mirra.  
  
"Thank you Earemir I think she would like that." But on the contrary Mirra did not feel like leaving least of all with him. She was escorted out of the palace and then taken into a little nook in the woods where no one would see. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground.  
  
"If you so much as utter a word of this to anyone you will wish you were never born." He said as he laid one of his hands on her thighs. A tear rolled down her cheek she felt so afraid. On top of everything else Legolas wasn't there to protect her.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he said as he moved his hand up her torso toward her chest where he tried to nudge her top down to gain better access when she smacked his face. Then he slapped then grabbed her by the wrist and proceeded to finish what he started.  
  
"Don't ever hit me!" As he forced a kiss. She couldn't stand it. She thought she was going to pass out but she prayed that she wouldn't because then he would be free to do what he wanted and she wouldn't know till later on when she would feel the after math.  
  
She saw legolas coming just over the hill. All she would have to do was scream and it would be all over but the question is would he have the guts to kill her? She really didn't want to risk it.  
  
When suddenly Earemir heard Legolas coming he then quickly looked at Mirra and said "If you so much as utter one word.." Then he leapt in the trees and dashed of so he would not be seen. 


	14. Get together

Chapter 14 ~ Get together  
  
She did not want anything to happen to Legolas so she remoted from screaming. Instead she wiped her tears and quickly went inside and adjusted herself so Legolas wouldn't suspect anything. It would be better if she said nothing to Legolas because if she did she knew he would want to go after him. Which in fact she wanted.  
  
But the thing was that she had no idea of what would happen if she did. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. After she calmed down a little bit from her ordeal she went to start supper. Maybe if Legolas was here she could get the incident off her mind.  
  
Legolas walked in and could smell the food that Mirra was cooking. It smelt so delicious it was as if he could already taste it. He went into the kitchen to find Mirra assuming she was there. "Oh my love what is it that smells absolutely delicious?" he said as he closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air as to enjoy the smell fully.  
  
Mirra went up to him as he was enjoying the aroma and kissed him. "I'm making soup it's a cool evening and it sounded perfect for supper." She said as he rapped his arms around her. "So how was the hunt?" Mirra asked as she set the table.  
  
"It was quite interesting." He said as he shook his head and laughed. Mirra was confused. "And why is that?" "Well when ever I arrived he was getting his self ready to shoot and I shouted at him and he let loose of the arrow and he shot a bird. I walked up to him and told him that the may very well may be the best thing he's shot yet. He laughed and told me I'm such a good friend that I should have the honor of keeping the bird considering I helped him shoot it."  
  
Legolas said as he sat down. "Legolas will you never let him do anything in peace?" She chuckled as they both started on their supper. "Oh but I did my love later after that we went hunting some better game and he had the perfect shot until Mel shows up in the distance picking flowers. I had to say his name 3 times before he even noticed he wasn't paying attention."  
  
"How was your day? I heard you met Earemir today?" Legolas said as he took another bite. "How'd you know?" Mirra said thinking he was with Hasnin all day long. "Father told me." Legolas said.  
  
"Father had been out and passed by us and informed us that our friend Earemir had arrived. He was in a little bit of trouble and he was helped out I guess you could say. Did you know he was our old head palace guard?" Legolas said they both finished their last bite.  
  
"Really I never knew that. Earemir is an interesting man but Legolas there's something creepy about him." Mirra said as she headed to the sofa. Legolas sat down and Mirra crawled into his arms. "Why does he worry you love? He's really a great person when you get to know him." What was Legolas saying is this the same Earemir she met today? Surely it couldn't be Legolas makes him sound as though has been a great friend of his for a long time.  
  
With the way Earemir treated her this surely could not be the same elf. "Never mind love it's nothing forget I said anything." Mirra said as she snuggled close to him. He kissed her forehead and started stroking her head till she fell asleep. He could tell something was troubling her but since she dismissed it he let it slide. After a while of watching her peacefully he to laid next to her and they both slept on the couch.  
  
Legolas was the first to wake up that morning. He quietly got up so he wouldn't disturb Mirra. He sat down and wrote a letter to her so she would know where he was.  
  
She woke up shortly after he left. She went looking for him in every room and noticed he was gone. Then she noticed the letter on the kitchen table next to a bundle of freshly picked flowers. She picked it up and began to read it slowly.  
  
Dearest Mirra,  
  
My love I went to go talk to father. He mentioned to me the other day that he was planning a banquet a week from now in honor of Earemirs return. He had requested my presence this morning to help him get preparations ready. Then afterward father has planned a get together at lunch and I would be so pleased if you would accompany us. Please meet us in the garden a little before noon. Until then I will anxiously be waiting for your arrival.  
Your Loving Prince,  
Legolas  
  
She then looked up toward the sky in a dreamy state. Oh how she loved him. She could smell Legolas's aroma on the note. It was a heavenly aroma she couldn't get enough. So she held it to her nose and in took the aroma one last time before she would get ready to go.  
  
She went and put on her nice dressy outfit. She put her hair in a long braid with two strands hanging down just in front of her ears. She thought before she would leave to seek out Legolas she would take a walk.  
  
How wonderful it was just to glance at nature and breath in the fresh summer air. As soon as she finished her walk she went and found Legolas.  
  
She made her way to the garden where she saw Legolas in the distance talking with his father and a few other guests. As she gracefully made her way to them she saw who was there. Just seeing Earemir put her body through tremendous torment.  
  
She made a great effort to show she wasn't tense or frightened. When she looked at Earemir he was watching her with roaming eyes this made her petrified and furious at the same time and she hated him for it.  
  
As she came up to them she stood by Legolas. Earemir reached out for her hand "Ah lady Mirra how nice of you to accompany us" he said as he put a kiss on her hand. Legolas indeed was Earemirs friend but the way he looked at her sent waves of rage throughout his entire being.  
  
He then got a hold of his petty and childish behavior. After all he was a great friend of the family and especially a great friend of his and his fathers.  
  
"Shall we?" Thranduil said as he leaded the group off to lunch. Mirra now felt safe that Legolas was around to protect her. She was more than happy to join Legolas but when she saw Earemir she wasn't so sure. They all sat down. Mirra sat in between Legolas and Thranduil. Earemir sat on the other side of the table facing Mirra.  
  
"I'm so glad your safe my friend! If there's anything please feel free to ask." Thranduil said. "I think I may just take you up on that offer my friend." Earemir said as he was laughing inside. Oh how easy it would be to take over his kingdom. Then Middle -Earth.  
  
What made his plan even more intriguing not only would he rule all Middle Earth but found his future bride.  
  
As they were finishing up their lunch Thranduil talked about Mirkwood had been after the war. When the conversation ended Thranduil stood up and smiled "If you all would please excuse me my dear friend and I have a lot to catch up on."  
  
As soon as Thranduil and Earemir walked out Mirra let out sigh of relief. "Are you all right dearest?" Legolas said as he helped her up from her seat so they to could leave. "Its nothing. Why don't we pay a visit to our friends." Mirra said as she gazed into his eyes while caressing his face.  
  
Then they walked out and started walking down the road to her house. He stopped her for a moment and turned her toward him. "I love you so so much Mirra I would die a million deaths for you."  
  
He went to kiss her when he saw a smirk on her face. He chuckled with a confused look"What!" She then got so close their bodies were touching while they kissed.  
  
As they kissed she raised her hands to touch his face or so he thought. As she brought her hands up she lightly brushed his ears. She then felt him underneath her. She could tell she was badly teasing him.  
  
When they stopped kissing he went to whisper in her ear "two can play at that game." Then he licked her ear and made a trail of kisses from her ear to her mouth, which sent chills through her body. He knew she liked it. "That's not fair!" She said as she started to run away.  
  
Legolas then ran after her and caught her and picked her up "Did you think what you did to me was fair my lady? Trust me my love this day is far from over!" Legolas said as he made his way to her fleet with her in his arms the whole way.  
  
"So we are not to visit our friends today?" She asked. He then gave her a puppy dog look and she shook her head and laughed. When they got to her fleet they mostly spent the day teasing each other till the both of them could no longer take it and gave in to each other's sweet gestures and made love. 


	15. Off to the Palace

Chapter 15 ~ Off to the Palace  
  
A week had gone by so fast it was unbelievable. Everyday of the week Earemir had found some way to see Mirra. She felt like she was going to loose her mind. She was so sick of him that just thinking about him left a bad taste in her mouth. After each meeting it became worse.  
  
She vowed to herself that next time she wouldn't hold back. She promised next time she would give him a lesson in how to treat a lady.  
  
Tonight was the big banquet. Naturally it was to be spectacular with a lot of people. Mirkwood was greatly and widely known for its spectacular banquets. Just to be invited was the most wonderful thing in your life. Legolas was at the palace with his father greeting the guests as they arrived. Meanwhile Mirra was back at her fleet getting prepared. She made her way to the bathroom.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief as she got into the bath. She almost gave in and stayed home from the banquet. Tonight's banquet was not on the top of her list. She did not wish to go. She did indeed love the banquets and all but the very elf that she had a burning hated for would be there. Nothing churned her stomach more than the very fact of being in the very presence of that creature.  
  
She only knew this elf for a week or two and she already had an undying hatred for him. Who could blame me though he's gone to far. Nobody touches me EXCEPT Legolas! She thought to herself as she pictured herself giving Earemir what he deserved. The very thought brought a giggle.  
  
She knew that before she could even so much as hit him Legolas would surly fly in and save the day. Not that she minded him being her knight in shining armor but she wanted Earemir to feel every bit of pain every bit or humility. She dreamed of the one day when her revenge would be so sweet. With that last thought she climbed out of the bath and got ready.  
  
She pulled out her dark purple dress. It was a very rich purple that went perfectly with her mithril touch ups. The dress had a very beautiful and intricate belt made of mithril. It was a " V" shaped belt and with it being made of mithril all it took was a small amount of light to make it shimmer and glow.  
  
The long sleeved dress came with matching mithril armbands that matched her belt. Mirra then pulled half her hair back into a beautiful intricate mithril headdress which came around to the front almost with a small appearance of a crown but all it was, was a band of plain silver with hand crafted artwork engraved in it.  
  
The back of the headdress was interlaced with her braid. Once she was ready she quickly ran around the house for last minute cleaning then made her way to the palace. She took her time as she walked. She knew that she really shouldn't walk alone but what could happen. Earemir was no where in sight.  
  
For all she knew he was already at the palace. Gawking and drooling all over the elven maidens. As she walked down the path the moon and stars served as a candle light as well as comfort. It must have seemed silly to talk to the sky but it always made Mirra feel at ease.  
  
She always looked towards the stars and talked to her parents. When she was very very young her father used to tuck her in and always tell her "No matter what we will always be with you, and if anything ever happens just remember we'll always be watching over you." Her father said as he pointed to the stars.  
  
She remembered him telling her like it happened only yesterday. So ever since her parents passed she talked to the stars whenever she needed to talk to them. She felt now she needed a word or two with them. So on her way to the palace she stopped in her secret spot.  
  
"Mother. Father I would absolutely love to go to the banquet but he will be there and.:" She hesitated. "I'm frightened. He touches me and tells me how I should be with him. Oh mama I'm so frightened." A lonely tear fell down her cheek. "I know Legolas will be there but I can't have him watch me every two minutes. He should have fun and not have to worry bout me. And what's worse is every time Earemir and I meet I feel it gets worse. I'm so frightened I don't think I can survive a next time." She said as she bowed her head down while shaking her head as tears constantly flowed.  
  
They burned her cheeks but she could not control them. "Should I tell him? Should I tell my love what Earemir is doing to me?" "But how will he believe me mama Earemir is a friend of the family there's no way he will believe me!" "Oh it is hopeless but I promise next time I will let Earemir know to never touch me again!" she said as she wiped her tears. "Whatever happens Mother, Father I love you." She said as she put a smile on straightened her self out and once again made her way to the palace. 


	16. Missing Guest

Chapter 16 ~ Guest Missing  
  
Mirra had finally arrived at the palace. It was absolutely beautiful it took your breath away. She knew she would have to applaud her fiancé. He did a marvelous job! She giggled when she saw the looks she was getting from most of the elven men. She never thought she had this effect on elven men. She giggled as she shook her head and made her way to the ballroom.  
  
A couple of guards opened the doors for her and as soon as she stepped into the room she had to stop and take in all the beauty before her. It was like she never dreamed. The whole ballroom gave off a soft blue light taking the appearance of the night. With a silver accent all around the room to give it that light and elegant touch. You could see almost a shimmer every where you looked. It had beautiful hand crafted pieces of art found all though out the room.  
  
Everything went just right it was perfect. She looked around and grinned. They had done such a wonderful job. "My lady may escort you over to my lovely wife?" Hasnin chuckled as he held Mirras hand as he made his way to Mel. "You look stunning tonight lady Mirra I know a certain elf who will not be able to resist." He said as he led her through the crowd of dancing elves.  
  
For a minute her heart went in her throat and her heartbeat went faster. She panicked and almost considered running away out the door back to her fleet and locking all the doors. Before she could say anything Hasnin cut her thinking off. "Legolas will be quite jealous if he knew I saw you before he did. He will defiantly not be able to resist." Hasnin said, as he was only a few paces from Mel.  
  
She sighed with relief. Besides she should have known better. No one knows about Earemir other than herself. Mirra put it aside and tried to enjoy as much of her evening as possible. "My love I have found your best friend but I hope in doing so I did not loose you for the night?" Hasnin said to Mel as he hugged her then passionately kissed her.  
  
"Uh get a room you two!" Mirra chuckled as they came out of their kiss. "No you will not loose me you will have me all you like in a few just be patient my love." Mel said as she purposefully blocked her out and kissed him one last time. He then went off to visit some friends.  
  
"Ok missy who said it was ok for you and Legolas to show affection in public and not Hasnin and I!" Mel said as she put her hands on her hips in frustration. Mirra chuckled. Mel had not looked this funny since she first found out that her and Legolas were together. She knew she would have to make it her job to remind her of it.  
  
"My dearest Mel if I did not say something you two would have been down each others throats gagging each other I had to stop you two before someone got hurt." Mirra chuckled as she saw the play like revenge in Mel's eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Mel I could not resist but I just had to it was the right moment. I promise if it bothers you I wont do it any more really I wont.  
  
"Oh its ok Mirra I love it when you tease me it brings up good times." Mel chuckled as she lightly patted Mirra on the shoulder. "You look gorgeous Mirra where ever did you find such a dress and the hair do! Your just irresistable tonight and I bet I have a certain elf to back me up on that."  
  
"Thank you, it was my mothers dress I thought I might wear it tonight. It had been in my closet I had just been to scared to touch it but here I am wearing it and it feels wonderful." Mirra said as she meant every word. It did make her feel wonderful.  
  
"Well Mirra I must find Fini last I heard she told me she was going to dance with her father so I think I better go find her you coming? "No thanks I need to find legolas. You go on have fun." She said as she smiled and lightly pushed her friend away.  
  
Mirra looked at the front of the room there Legolas was. He looked so handsome with his light blue tunic that had an intricate designs made with mithril all over it. With his hair in his normal hairstyle. He had a small band around his forehead, which was his crown. It looked almost like Lord Elronds crown only it dipped down to a point on his forehead. He looked beautiful. She knew some way some how she would have him tonight. She semi blushed when all the thoughts ran through her mind. She slowly made her way to him as if she was purposefully trying to make an entrance. Indeed she was but only for him.  
  
"Oh my and who is this beautiful jewel who comes to visit my son and I? My lady your are quite breathe taking." Thranduil said as he took her hand and kissed it. She giggled. She loved it when he did this. It reminded her of her own father and how playful he was.  
  
"My lady your beauty is beyond all the beauty I have seen in my life." Legolas said as he to took her hand and kissed it. "Legolas do you delight in embarrassing me in front of all your subjects?" She said as she tilted to her head to one side. " Oh my love you are breath taking tonight I would not be surprised if you stole every elfs heart here." Legolas said as he held her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
She once again almost froze up at the very fact that she caught Earemirs eye. She felt a little sick to her stomach. The feeling soon when away when Legolas grabbed her hand and escorted her to the balcony. "I love what you have done it is as if I'm in a fairy tale. You really have quite the talent." She said as she put her hands on the balcony and stared out into the sky.  
  
He rapped his arms around her. "Thank you, I'm so very glad you like it." He started caressing her cheek then he kissed her cheek then ran his finger down her spine. Her dress had a very low back so it made it difficult to resist his gestures. They then went into a passionate kiss. Then for a couple of minutes she leaned her back against him as he rapped his arms around her and they stood there for a minute or so taking in each other's scent.  
  
"Mirra there's something I want to give you." Legolas said as he reached under his tunic and took off the necklace he had hiding under his tunic. It was a beautiful necklace it was silver and had the Greenleaf emblem on it.  
  
"It was my mothers ring and she gave it to me to wear so that I knew I would always be with her whenever I wore this ring. When I was younger it gave me strength and comfort and hope and now that I have you I don't need it anymore. I want to give it to you now." Legolas said as he put it around her neck.  
  
"When you wear it know that I'm with you even when I'm not and know that we'll always be together no matter what happens." He said as he lightly kissed her again. A tear rolled down her cheek. "But I couldn't I don't deserve this Legolas it was your mothers you deserve it." She said as she held it around her neck. "Of course you do my love." Legolas said as he stroked her head.  
  
"But." Mirra said as she was cut off. "Shh" Legolas said as he drew her into a tight embrace. She then let another tear roll down her face. "Thank you." She whispered as she lifted her head and kissed him. He led her back onto the dance floor. "Shall we dance?" Legolas asked as he gave his famous chesire cat smile. She gladly accepted with a smile.  
  
It was a fast pace song where you changed partners every minute or so. She was having the time of her life. Then Legolas met up with her as the dance ended and made their way to the table. As did everybody else. Legolas kept getting many complements on his lovely fiancé's dancing. It made him chuckle.  
  
They both went and sat down. Mirra seemed to be peering over people's heads as if she were looking for something. This confused Legolas. "Melamin, what is it that distracts your attention from me?" Legolas said as he looked around the room trying to figure out which she was looking for.  
  
"Nothing my love I was just looking for Mel. See there she is now coming over from the corner where she was with her husband." She giggled as she tried to hide it Indeed in her last moment of looking that's what she saw but that was not who she was looking for. She felt so paranoid and she knew it would effect the remainder of the evening. He saw her making her way over next to Mirra and shook his head with approval. He smiled then leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
Mel sat next to Mirra and threw her a wink. Mirra shook her head at her friend and lightly giggled under her breath. "My my my Mirra I think I should pay attention to my sense of for seeing the future don't you think?" Mel said as she was looking at the way Legolas looked at her. It made her chuckle. "I told you that he would not be able to resist." She said as she motioned her head towards him.  
  
Mirra turned for a second to look at Legolas and he quickly tried to look at his father. He looked like a child being caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. It was priceless. Mirra then turned back towards Mel and shook her head approvingly.  
  
"Oh Mel what would I do without you?" Mirra said as the food was being brought to the table. "Oh suffer endlessly." Mel said as she lightly smacked Mirra on the back. The food looked wonderful and smelt as if it was made by the best chef in all of existence. She truly felt her food could never compare to this. As she was looking over all the food she noticed an empty chair on the other side of the table. It was close to where Thranduil sat.  
  
She sat a couple chairs down from him. She knew whose chair it was. It was for the one and only guest that this spectacular feast was prepared for. The biggest question that was plaguing not only Thranduil and Legolas's mind but the mind of Mirra and everyone else as well. Where in all Middle Earth could he be!  
  
"I would like to thank you all for being here tonight. My dear friend will be here soon please go ahead and begin the feast. He will only be a little late so he informed me to tell you he would not like you all to wait on him and only to begin the meal." Thranduil said as he nodded his head in approval so that the feast could begin.  
  
With that said everyone started their meals. Mirra was constantly distracted by the empty chair. Where could he be? In a way she loved the fact that he wasn't there but him not there didn't feel right. What if he was out planning something horrible or waiting to ambush her. Her thoughts were then cut off when she felt a hand grasp her leg under then table.  
  
She looked at Legolas with a playful smile. Two can play that game she thought. She then reached under the table and grabbed his hand to hold it. She moved back behind her where her bottom rested in the chair. She placed his hand on her bottom. You could not tell what was going on because from the table up all you could see was what looked like legolas putting his arm around her waist.  
  
He then smiled and squeezed her bottom to tease her. She looked at him and got a big smile but this was not a smile of innocence. Oh no not this time. This time it was a smile that said, "I have you now!" She then let him get his hand free enough to wear his hand could get out but as soon as he went to put his hand back she leaned against his hand and had his hand pinned between her back and the seat.  
  
She chuckled with the fact that she once again beat him at his best. She sat there while he sat there the whole time looking as if he had his arm around her. She almost couldn't help the uncontrollable laughs that were building up inside her. So In order to keep from making a seen she let small giggles out each time.  
  
"My aren't we the mushy gushy couple tonight!" Hasnin chuckled. "Yes I must say this is a very lovable I must say." Mel said as she giggled with excitement as she to was dying from all the uncontrollable laughter that swelled inside her.  
  
As Mirra giggled at that statement she noticed something from the back of the room. It was him. As soon as she saw him she let go of all reality and didn't pay attention to anyone or anything around her. So without knowing it she let off legolas's hand. Legolas had a look of relief all over his face then quickly pinched her in the butt as payback.  
  
"Hey!" was all Mirra could say before she snapped out of reality once more and watched as Earemir made his way over to the table. She truly thought she was going to actually have a wonderful carefree night of fun and no worries but she saw him and it all changed. "Uh just leave" she kept murmuring in her head over and over again. Thranduil looked at Mirra and looked where her head was turned "Ah my friend its about time come sit here!" Earemir grinned with almost a sinister smile as he made his way to the table. 


	17. Friend from Long ago

Chapter 17 ~ Friend from long ago  
  
Everyone chatted as they ate their supper. Mostly talking about all the horrible possible tortures Earemir went through during his capture. Mirra sarcastically laughed to herself. No way in all of Middle Earth could he have been the one tortured. More like he tortured them.  
  
She overheard most of the elf maidens talking about how charming and suave he was. Ha! She thought to herself. Him suave!! Please! Even the ugliest, rudest, cutthroat of a human would have seemed suave compared to him. Or at least in her opinion.  
  
No one had seen the sinister side of him, which Mirra had only merely tasted. He was the first man in her whole life that really outraged, scared, humiliated, and petrified her.  
  
She could always tell in his eyes that his intentions were evil and dark. Or maybe she just thought that cause his continual parade to seduce her drove her mad and when he did it he did it like she was only a mere piece of property.  
  
'Oh no not this maiden! Next time he will know every bit of pain he's put me through! Then I will take the liberty of telling Legolas and watch as he screams unbearably to a very slow and agonizing death! Trust me Earemir once Legolas has you, you will only beg for death!' Mirra thought as she threw Earemir a cocky evil smile.  
  
He was talking to Thranduil but only moved an eye to glance to see what she was doing. After he saw the look she gave him he almost snarled at her. She knew it ticked him off but he would only pretend to be macho about it.  
  
Then a lively tune started and everyone headed toward the center of the room to dance. "May I have this dance fair maiden?" Legolas said as he bowed as was proper. "And if I were to decline?" Mirra said with a playful smile.  
  
"Decline! Decline! My lady do you have any idea what kind of opportunity you would miss out on!" Legolas said as he went ahead and led her to the dance floor. "I'm told that every maiden in the room would take the chance to be with me if my heart so wished it" Legolas said with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Really? Than I best make sure I make a very, very hard competition for them now won't I." Mirra said as she pulled up close to him and gave him a kiss that left him breathless. When she broke their kiss she gave him a seductive smile.  
  
They danced around the room like with amazing amount of speed. It was a fast pace song so it kept them on their toes. Mirra felt she had never danced this fast before. If the dance were to become any faster she would be dizzy. They had a couple of slow dances then another lively tune was played only this time you switched partners very often.  
  
This was the very same dance that helped introduce her to the majority of Thranduil's subjects. This was the same dance that she danced to when she first met legolas. This was her favorite dance. Mirra felt like she flew around the room and at the same time talked with everyone in the room at the same time.  
  
Everyone was on the dance floor. Well almost everyone. Earemir wasn't in the dance because he was talking to Thranduil. She didn't really care all she knew was that she was so happy. For once she felt she could have a good time without Earemir breathing down her neck.  
  
Right at that moment she shifted partners again and this time landed with Legolas once again. "Tired are we?" Legolas said as he chuckled. "Tired! Me? Oh not even close!" She said as she laughed and threw her head back. Then Earemir glanced at Legolas and Mirra. He saw an opportunity staring him right in the face so he took it. "Will you please excuse me I will be back soon I would like to." Earemir was cut off. "Say no more go have fun my friend after all you've been through a lot you deserve to have fun." Thranduil laughed as he patted his shoulder.  
  
Earemir just knew with Thranduil around his life would be a piece of cake. It was only a minute or so till the next partner switch would happen. Just about everyone was about ready for the song to be over. Oh how badly they wanted to rest but all they had to do was wait one more switch.  
  
Just as they were about to switch legolas smiled at her and said, " I'm sorry to inform you Melamin but I fear I must retreat." Legolas looked and sounded as if he had the wind knocked out of him. It almost reminded Mirra of the time they had their first real passionate kiss. 'I took his breath away' she giggled to herself.  
  
She gave him a pleading look. "Aw but you can't stop now the dancing has only begun!" She said as she moved closer to him and brushed her lips lightly against his only to tease him. This invite was so hard to turn down. "I'm sorry love but I must rest before my legs give way." He said as he caressed her face.  
  
Mirra shook her head with a laugh. "Very well rest your legs my prince for I do not wish my future husband to be leg less." She giggled. He slowly made his way to his father. As he made his way over he turned to mumble I love you to her in elvish.  
  
Legolas arrived at the table and sat right next to his father. "This is truly a sight I have not seen in all my years!" Thranduil said as he chuckled as he was eyeing Mirra. "My son I do not believe I have ever had the pleasure of seeing you loosing your breath! Even when we have an argument or your discussing issues at hand or even having a debate with your friends you have always seemed to come out on top. This round I think you may have met your match my son. I will truly have to thank Mirra!"  
  
Thranduil said as he saw his son reply with a simple rolling of the eyes. " As much as I hate to admit it I do believe I have met my match!" Legolas said as he looked around trying to keep up with were Mirra went. These elves were so numerous that it was like tying to find a needle in a haystack. "Finally I see Earemir is enjoying his evening! Poor lad had not even got out of his chair once till now. With all he's been through I really worry about him."  
  
"As do I." Legolas said with a sarcastic laugh. If he were to worry about anyone it would be Mirra. He knew Earemir would never do anything to her because he would have to go through Legolas and one person you didn't want to upset was Legolas. He seemed to be the perfect gentlemen and great with children. The all out perfect but he to had a nasty side.  
  
But he decided not to let his jealousy get in the way of a perfect night. What was the worse that could happen? He finally decided to sit and chat with his father while he had a few drinks of their best wine. "Father it's amazing how she makes me feel. I feel like I could have nothing and yet be the happiest elf in all middle earth with her by my side."  
  
"I felt the same way when I was with your mother. Just hearing you talk about Mirrawen like that reminds me of the time I was with your mother." A silent tear fell down his face at the very mention of his wife. At the same time he knew he would see her one-day.  
  
"Mirra also seems to out do me in a few things but that's one of the many great things I love about her. She is the first person in all my existence to ever take my breath away!" He chuckled as he heard a familiar laugh coming from a distance.  
  
"Tired are we master elf and I thought you could never tire! Ah but I still remember when I laid an ax through a few more orcs than you and your bow." the voice boasted as he took great pleasure catching his friend off guard. The laugh was horse and hearty. Legolas was turned around and greeted his friend Gimli with a smile and laugh. "I suppose you did that one time! I do remember."  
  
" Oh but Gimli tis wonderful to see you again! How have your travels been? You must tell me everything! For I to have much to tell as well" Legolas said as he slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Gimli my friend did you sprout some? The last time I saw you, you were no bigger than the half lings." The Prince laughed as he heard the snarl slip from Gimli's lips. "Do you delight in reminding me master elf?" Gimli remarked with an annoyed glare.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend. Here try some of the wine it is absolutely scrumptious!" Legolas handed him a glass. Gimli did not only take a drink but he swallowed it all at once. "So how was it? I'm told it's the best wine in all middle earth." Legolas said as he to took another drink. He saw the look of unsatisfactory on Gimli's face and was puzzled. "Is something wrong?" Legolas said.  
  
"I didn't taste anything. I swear I didn't! It was like water with a wee bit of sugar added." Gimli said as he went for the drink he had brought with him. "DIDN'T TASTE ANYTHING! That's the first time I've heard that one. What is it that you drink then?" Legolas was curious. Never in all his life had he heard the wine described like that. What was it that he could be drinking that could taste better?  
  
"It's Malt beer. It's the best drink in all Middle Earth. It will grow hair on your chest and improve your skills in battle!" Gimli said as he gave a hearty laugh and took another swig of his rather foamy drink. " I suppose I couldn't interest you into trying it?" he said as he gave a pleading look. He wanted to see an elf drink real hearty beer. This should be a sight for sore eyes he thought to himself.  
  
"Why not there's always a first for everything. Here goes nothing." Legolas said as he took a drink. He swallowed while wrinkling his face up showing his distaste in the beverage. "Uh how can you bare to drink that stuff! After drinking this stuff I can understand why you cannot taste our wine! Whoa that stuff is strong!" Legolas said as he sat down because he felt if he didn't he would surely collapse.  
  
"I knew you elves couldn't handle it! If you all drank this stuff you would gain so much hair you would all look like giant dwarves! Now that would be a sight for sore eyes!!" Gimli chuckled.  
  
Gimli and Legolas spent most of the remainder of the evening drinking and discussing their travels and how their lives were going. They were so glad to see each other after all those years! 


	18. Suprise Waiting in the Dark

Chapter 18 ~ Surprise waiting in the dark  
  
Gimli and Legolas had both shared all the wonderful places they had been to. Gimli also had managed to squeeze in the conversation that he still had Lady Galadriel's 3 hairs and how he still wishes he could see her. And as usual Legolas had to jest Gimli every chance he got.  
  
"Gimli my friend I think you sprouted some last I saw you! Why last time you were no bigger than the halflings." Legolas said in a playful but almost sarcastic way as he lowered his hand to about where Gimli's chin was. Legolas knew that Gimli had not become any taller. He just liked to jest him whenever he could.  
  
Gimli snarled as he thought this would be the perfect timing for stepping on his feet. 'I'd stomp his feet and I'd hear him whine like the sissy he is! Ha! That would make him think twice before teasing a dwarf!' Gimli thought as he had a little sneaky grin creep up on his face. So instead he to thought of a come back.  
  
"Yes master elf I may have not grown any taller but at least I've grown into looking like a man!" Gimli said as he poked his nose in the air with great satisfaction. Legolas only shook his head "Dear Gimli if only you could only understand." He said as he shook his head in disappointment and chuckled.  
  
"WHAT! What don't I understand!" Gimli said as he was getting agitated with Legolas triumphant replies that always seem to out wit him. "You forget my friend that I may be thousands of years older but I never age. So I, unlike yourself will stay in great shape and never grow old. And by the way I think I have quite a few maidens that will disagree with you about me being what you call manly!"  
  
Legolas once again outwitted his friend. They both let out a full hearty laugh and slapped each other on the back. "Once again I'm defeated. I surrender." Gimli chuckled as he went for his drink. "I'm sorry my friend but I can't help but love jesting you! Those things I said please don't take them to heart cause in no way was I serious." Legolas said with a truly look of sincerity on his face.  
  
"Ah my friend I know! Trust me if you weren't jesting I would have whacked your legs off within two sakes of a lambs tail!" Gimli chuckled. Legolas just laughed and rolled his eyes. This was indeed the same old rough, rugged, living on the edge dwarf he once knew. Which was very comforting.  
  
Meanwhile Earemir was still franticly searching for Mirra. But it was almost hopeless. With the amount of elves in the room you felt like looking for a needle in a haystack.  
  
The dance had now ended and everyone stood around chatting. Mirrawen went to go find Mel. She felt like taking a breather for a moment but she would wait till she reached her friend.  
  
As Mirrawen made her way over she noticed her mother holding a very tired Fini. "You look about breathless Mirra." Mel giggled as watched Mirra nod in agreement. "Indeed I am, but I looks as if I'm not the only exaughsted person around here."  
  
She said with a slight smile as she went over to Fini in her mother's arms and moved a stray hair from her face and smiled once more.  
  
"Yes I think I may leave for a few so I can put this one to bed." Mel said as she kissed her daughters forehead. Which made Fini twitch. "You're leaving! But you can't leave! You and Hasnin deserve this night together alone!"  
  
Mirra said as she gave a pleading look. "No, no I'm not leaving I'm just taking her home to bed. My mother will watch her. I already had it arranged. There's no way I'm passing up a chance for us to be totally alone!" Mel said as she reassured her friend.  
  
"Gross!" Mirra chuckled. "No I'm glad. I hope you to enjoy yourselves! Plus I think I will take a walk through the garden then possibly sit by lake and relax for a while. I do not no if I'll return to the party. It seems as if my love is preoccupied." She said as she smiled and looked toward Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Do you feel avoided? Do you want me to go fetch him for you?" Mel said with concern. "It's alright I'm fine plus he hasn't seen Gimli in ages. He needs to spend time with his friend." Mirra said as she smiled in their direction again.  
  
Mel nodded. "In case I do not see you again tonight I bid you good night my friend" Mel said as she hugged Mirra. Mirra smiled as Fini slightly bumped her when Mel hugged her.  
  
Mel gracefully left the ballroom and made her way to the garden. She wanted some time to herself. She wanted to relax and take in the beauty of the night.  
  
She went through the garden a bent over just to take in the sent of the flowers. Oh how heavenly they smelt. They instantaneously relaxed her. She slowly made her way to the edge of the lake. She sat on the ground and pulled her shoes off and put her feet in the water. She then laid down with her knees bent so she could still have her feet in the water. She then closed her eyes and sighed as she let the nice cool clear water trickle over her feet.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the stars. "Mother I'm having the most wonderful time. My life is so wonderful right now except for Earemir of course. But I'm about to marry the most wonderful elf in all middle earth. I'm surrounded with friends and I'm at peace." As she finished she closed her eyes once more and drifted into a sweet sleep.  
  
What she didn't know was that she wasn't alone. After a while had passed she heard something and sat up and looked around. "Who's there?" She then waited a couple of minutes to make sure there wasn't anyone.  
  
She then just shrugged it off. She was some distance from the palace plus everyone would be at the palace so she figured she would go for a little swim. She looked over her shoulder a couple of times to double check no one was within range.  
  
When all was clear she took of her clothes and dived into the water. The water soothed her muscles. She floated over toward the waterfall so she could was her hair. She then just floated around enjoying the night. What she did know was that the whole time Earemir was there.  
  
She did in fact hear someone earlier. It was he. The whole time he was in some bushes in the distance then as she was floating to the water fall he climbed his way up the tree to get a better view and there he sat in the tree watching her.  
  
She then got out of the water and laid out to dry behind a group of bushes that oddly formed a circle around her. She laid there with her dress lying on top of her to cover up what was needed to have covered. She stayed there till she dried.  
  
While she slept he climbed out of the tree and knelt down beside her. He looked like spider climbing down the tree. He was so quiet that Mirra couldn't pick up his sounds with her sensitive ears.  
  
He sat and gazed at her and waited for her to awaken. It was no fun to just take her. He wanted to see her face and her expression she would give him. He loved to frighten her. It was one of his many thrills.  
  
He finally decided it was now time for her little nap to end. So he moved a piece of hair from her face. She smiled forgetting she was not in bed with Legolas. She then looked up and immediately jolted back holding her clothes tight to her body making sure nothing revealing would show.  
  
He gave a wicked smile as he traced her body with his eyes. "Mirrawen you are an exquisite creature. You shouldn't be afraid to show your beauty." He said as he followed his eye to her shoulder where he tried to bring down her dress a little where she had been holding it. But she quickly reacted by pushing him away.  
  
"Why do you only turn away from your fate?" He said as he tried to caress her cheek but failed as she jerked away. "My fate is to be with my prince!" She shouted out with rage she backed away from him. Then she felt a quick sharp sting as his hand struck her face.  
  
"I have been very generous and charming to you why do treat me this way?" Earemir said as he tried to fake sincerity. "You have seen me with him! You know we are in love! It's hard not to see!" She said as she hid behind bushes only to slip on her dress.  
  
"But that is not your destiny Mirrawen! You belong with me not with a self arrogant, very young, conceded, prissy pants of a boy!" He screamed at her as he grabbed her arm about ready to throw her to the ground.  
  
She was ready. She was no longer going to put up with his crap! She jerked her hand free. "TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH . . ." she spat out with a venomous hatred. He only laughed and grabbed both of her arms this round.  
  
"Make me wish what beautiful? What could you possible do! Scream for your love. Oh, wait that's right he's at the palace. Correct?" he said as if he was challenging her. Which he knew what pointless because he would surely win. Unless Mr. Hero showed up with his 'anything you can do I can do better' attitude. Which would only delay him for a short while.  
  
She gave an evil smile. "This!" she said as she hissed out as she fully thrusted her knee into his groin. She then smiled in triumph and ran off toward the palace where she would be protected.  
  
She didn't know but it only knocked him down for a short couple of minutes and he was back on his feet. She stopped for a minute to rest. She was at least half way there. She then felt someone knock her to the ground. It was he. You could see the rage burning in his eyes.  
  
He started tarring at her dress to get it off. But he managed to have quite a hard time with her constantly kicking and squirming. "Stop Earemir Please I beg you!" She cried as she kept kicking and squirming.  
  
She felt the hot tears fall down her face. "You will be my mine!" he shouted as he tried to finish what he started. "No please stop," she cried out one last time before he hit her, which ceased the kicking and wiggling. He had managed just to barely lift her dress.  
  
He was about to claim her when he heard to big full hearty laughs coming that way. He then at once could tell one was Legolas. "Curse you Legolas. You blasted prissy pants!" he said as he quickly adjusted himself. "Shh our secret! You tell him and you'll regret it! We'll finish this later!" Earemir said as he made once more another quick escape. 


	19. Troubled Mind

I want to thank all those who stuck around with my story. Trust me you haven't seen nuthin yet ~*~*Evil giggle*~*~ I would also like to thank a few people.  
  
O.B.I.M ~ It tickles me pink to know you love my story so much! And I thank you millions for sticking with it! (huggles) ~Mirra hands you a beautiful blue book with the words engraved in silver and on the cover it says "Melamin Say Forever" and gives you a future refund on all her future stories. Lol.  
  
Bubbles~ You are just too cute! I loved all your reviews as well. ~Mirra giggles and smiles~ to answer some of your questions . . . when you asked what I meant by churned I meant that it made her feel kind of sick to her stomach. *~*wink wink*~* and fiancé is the name or term used for the person your engaged to. Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Kitten4480 and ElfPilot and Gilenial I'm really really THRILLED you all love my story to cause I just love your stories as well ~*~*~Huggles~*~*~ Oh and Thanks to Gili who gave me some good ideas for my story!  
  
Chapter 19 ~ Troubled Mind  
  
Mirra lay there exaughsted and half beaten. Her clothes where soiled in dirt and in occasional places her dress was ripped and her hair was a mess. She wanted to scream but she just didn't have the strength. She tried and all she could do was breathe and lay there till someone found her.  
  
Legolas had walked Gimli out to the Garden to show him how remarkable it was. But mostly to brag. It was funny to look at Gimli's face as you teased him. It made you want to tease him more. The reason Legolas always teased him because Gimli never quits and never backs out.  
  
They walked down the path with their heads thrown back in laughter. "What an evening master elf I think you out did yourself this time!" Gimli chuckled as he smacked the back of Legolas's legs accidentally knocking him on the ground.  
  
Legolas landed on the ground with a thud. Legolas went to grab Gimli and pull him down when he froze dead in his tracks. When he went for his legs he noticed a woman lying on the ground a distance from them. She looked as if she had been beat.  
  
"What is it Legolas?" Gimli chuckled as he turned around but as soon as he saw the maiden he gasped. Right as Legolas started to get up Gimli already was making his way toward her "Hurry up lad." Gimli said.  
  
As soon as Gimli was a few paces from her Legolas got to her. It was almost frightening how he could be at one spot and then at another a moment later. Legolas felt as if his heart stopped. He couldn't breathe and he felt a quick sharp pain through out his body as his heart ached.  
  
Gimli saw the fear in his friend's eyes. Never in all his time that he'd known Legolas had he seen him like this. Legolas almost seemed flushed and shaky. "Lad are you all right? Who is she?" Gimli said as Legolas brought his hand to Mirra's cheek.  
  
Legolas did hear him but was to wrapped up in the situation to pay attention to anything else but her.  
  
"How did this happen? Who did this to you Melamin?" Legolas muttered as his hands shook. Legolas laid her on his lap and lightly shook her. As if he was waiting for her to waken from a fainting spell. For a few minutes she did not even move. "Come on lad we best get her to the palace." Gimli said as he motioned toward the palace.  
  
"Gimli you go ahead and ask the healers to prepare a room I will soon follow. I first wish to see if I can wake her." Legolas said as he went to pick her up. Gimli nodded in agreement.  
  
"Please wake up Melamin!" Legolas whispered as he lightly kissed her on the lips. He then picked her up and made his way to the palace. As he ran to the palace with her in his arms. Feeling her limp body it felt as if someone had been clenched his lungs. He would find out who did this and make them beg for death.  
  
The healers had taken her from Legolas and got her settled in the healing chambers. After they settled her in Legolas came in a sat next to her side till she woke up. She tossed and turned a few times during her rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where am I? What's going on?" Mirra was thought as she was looking around and found herself back at home. Oh it felt great to be home again. "Mirra where are you?" a voice came from behind her. She recognized the voice straight away and excitedly turned around.  
  
She saw a little girl in front of her. It was her when she was little and the voice was her mother Anadriewen standing in the doorway. It was as if she was inside one of her memories. She wasn't able to speak or touch any of them. It was as if she was there just to listen and observe. Which she hated. It felt so cruel not to be able to hug and hold the people you love.  
  
Her eyes slowly started to trickle tears. ' Wait a minute this all feels to familiar' Mirra thought as she had a look of confusion on her face. She watched the little girl run to her mother and embrace her.  
  
Mirra followed the two into the house. She watched as the two hugged again. "I love you so much little one." Anadriewen said as she kissed her forehead. Her mother paused a moment and smiled at her.  
  
"Come I wish to show you something." Anadriewen said as she grabbed the hand of her younger self and lead her into her bedroom. Mirra followed her mother and her younger self into the bedroom.  
  
Anadriewen went over to a silver like box that was behind a set of books on the bookcase and pulled out a necklace that had a bright and beautiful diamond like gem on it. She picked little Mirra up and sat down on the bed with Mirra sitting on her lap.  
  
Little Mirra ran her little fingers over it. "It's beautiful mother but why do you show me this?" Little Mirra said with a confused look.  
  
Then that very moment Mirra went to grab the necklace around her neck but nothing was there. She remembered she didn't have it on today but just instantly put her hand there in remembrance of it.  
  
"This is a family heir loom my love and I want you to have it." Anadriewen said as she clasped it around little Mirra's neck. "And you want to know its secret." She said as she lightly taped little Mirra's nose. Little Mirra nodded yes.  
  
"This jewel your wearing now belonged to your great great great grandfather. He made this did you know that?" Ana (mothers nickname) asked. Little Mirra shook her head no. "This is very precious to our family. For many many many years we have kept it safe. It's called the gem of Estel (hope). And each of us has had a turn to watch over it and now my little one it is your turn." She said as she watched Mirra's face glow as she fiddled with the necklace.  
  
"Do I really get to have it mama?" Little Mirra said as she anticipated the answer. "Yes love but we need to keep it safe. You can wear it when your older just not all the time ok pumpkin." Ana said as she started to unclasp it.  
  
"No mother please I wish to wear it for the day. Please!" little Mirra begged. Ana smiled and nodded in consent. Mirra watched as her younger self skipped out the door leaving her mother in the room alone.  
  
Mirra went over to her mother and sat next to her. "Mother?" Mirra asked as she gazed at her. No answer came back Ana just sat there reading her book. Mirra bowed her head and let a lone tear roll down her cheek. "It isn't fair," she whispered. To see her mother and not talk to her was a cruel torture.  
  
Then everything seemed to get hazy.  
  
End of dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After an hour or so she woke up. She woke up to the sound of voices in the room. One she knew instantly to be Legolas's. "Will you be dining with us tonight?" his father asked. She kept her eye only cracked to see what was going on. She did not open them fully because she wanted to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Nay father I will not be. I wish to stay here till she wakes up even if it means I'm up here for two weeks without any food." He said as he went to caress her cheek. As soon as he looked in her direction she closed her eye and left it closed but listened.  
  
"Very well." Legolas's father said as he shut the door quietly behind him as to not disturb Mirra. She waited a minute more to let him know she was awake. Right before she let him know she was awake he started to say something.  
  
"I swear by the Valar that I will find out who did this to you! Oh how could I have let this happen. Its all my fault!" He said as he felt so horrible. He felt so responsible for what happened to her. He could tell that these wounds were not self-inflicted.  
  
He had heard the healers discussing how she had bruises on her thighs as if she struggled to keep her legs together. And thank god Legolas came along other wise it surely would have been to late. As he sat there next to her bed Legolas let out a breath or worry then kissed her hand and laid his head on her stomach.  
  
She waited a couple more minutes to move. It was so sweet that he put her first above everything else. It amazed her how wonderful he made her feel. She felt like the most ordinary elf you could ever meet in middle earth and Legolas treated her as if she was all he needed. ~ I mean my goodness he put me before his dinner for goodness sake ~. True she was pretty but that's not what really counts.  
  
She just wanted to let him to rest. After all she had did for her it was the least she could do. But she didn't want him going without a meal. She gently lifted the hand that was on the other side of her body and laid it on his head to comfort him. He raised his head and looked at her with a warm smile.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't my knight in shinning armor." She giggled lightly as she still felt somewhat weak. It was awfully strange how weak she felt considering all she did was try to keep that monster from claiming her. She almost felt suspicious as if he put a spell on her but that's impossible! If he knew magic he would have surely used it on the orcs. She thought to herself.  
  
Legolas smiled and leaned forward and kissed her lightly. Oh how wonderful it felt. His warm, soft lips pressing gently against hers. She desired more so she went to hold his face to return his sweet gesture.  
  
Legolas took hold of both her hands and smiled as he shook his head no. "My love you shouldn't weaken yourself more." Legolas said as he lightly caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Nay my love you give me strength! Please all I ask is that I return you sweet gesture." Mirra said as she stared into his enchanting eyes. Seeing her look this way made him cave in. He smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well Melamin." Legolas said as he leaned forward. They went into a passionate kiss and as soon as they broke the kiss he moved a stray hair from her face and put it behind her face. "Now you must rest melamin I have a few things I wish to discuss with you tomorrow." Legolas said as he had a look of worry on his face.  
  
"Legolas it's all right don't worry. I am fine all I need is a little rest. Go eat and rest you look exaughsted." Mirra said as she grabbed his hand. "No I wish to stay." Legolas replied. "Legolas go before I get out of this bed and make you." Mirra said as she pointed toward the door. She really didn't want him to leave. She really did enjoy his company but he needed to eat and rest.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Aye I give up I suppose I will never be able to defeat you will I my love?" he said as he made his way to the door. "I will always will and I will ALWAYS defeat you. Now go before I prove my point," She said with a chuckle. He nodded his head in consent and left. She shook her head and tried to reassess the dream she just had.  
  
She knew it to be a memory. But it was so strange. It felt as if she was shown the memory on purpose to lead her to something but what? It was a mystery to her. She mentally kicked herself for not being able to teach Earemir a lesson. ~He will pay even if I have to lure him to a cliff!~ she thought. Tomorrow she would make an effort to ask legolas to teach her archery. In her gut she felt as if archery wouldn't be enough.  
  
She promised to ask Thranduil about taking some self-defense lessons. Or even train to be a soldier. ~Hey you never know! I bet I could kick a lot of butt with my own bare hands. Once I'm taught of course!~ she thought to herself while picturing herself chopping Earemirs head off with one quick swipe of the hand. This brought a smile to her face.  
  
But what really gnawed at her stomach was what was she going to tell Legolas. She wanted to tell him so bad but Earemir threatened to hurt Legolas if she did. Hmm I best wait till I take them lessons. Oh I'm so lost and I'm tired and oh so confused. Maybe a solution will present itself in the morning." She said as she laid her head on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep. 


	20. News and New friends

Chapter 20~ News and New friends  
  
Mirra woke up to a cool crisp morning. She got up and stretched as big a she could. How wonderful the air smelt. It was as if a fresh waterfall had left it's sent in the room. She woke up feeling very soothed and relaxed. As she sat up in her bed noticed that she was no longer in the healing chambers she had been in the night before but in one of the palace rooms that she and Legolas used often.  
  
She thought she would start the day off with a nice refreshing walk. So she went and readied herself. She got into the bath and quickly got dressed. She wanted to start her walk as soon as possible. The earlier the better. As she was brushing her hair she noticed a small parchment on the dresser. With a confused look she picked it up and started to read.  
  
Melamin,  
  
I brought you to our room cause I thought you might be a little more comfortable here than the healing room. The healers informed me you were well enough now to be moved. And I thought that you would love to wake in our nice warm and comfy bed. My heart weeps to see you like this. I can't even eat nor sleep. So I'm going to the Archery grounds to ease my troubled mind. As soon as you can please meet me there. I will anxiously wait for you there. For I do wish to speak with you on an important matter. Remember we still need to teach you some archery. With all my love. . .  
  
Legolas  
  
Mirra smiled as she laid the letter back on the dresser and remembered how sweet he looked last night. He was her knight in shining armor. She felt so lucky to have him but what was she going to tell Legolas when she sees him. She just can't tell him what happened the night before. It would be too much for him.  
  
Earmir would surely kill him and capture her. The thing that really troubled her was that he would capture her either way unless she did something about it. This really stressed her out. She let out a heavy breath and put the parchment back on the dresser.  
  
'Today shall be the day for some self-defense lessons. Time to learn to kick some butt!' Mirrawen thought to herself as she made her way out of the room and to Thranduil's study. She walked nervously down to his study. How would she tell Thranduil why she wanted self defense lessons. If she was hurt badly the other night and then asks for defense lessons he's going to want to know why.  
  
She made it stick in her mind that she would not tell a soul. If he were to ask she would just say that she tumbled down the tree. "That's it! I tumbled down a tree. That should work." She thought as she slightly smiled to herself.  
  
She knocked lightly on the door. She had a sudden urge to turn around and leave but thought better of it. The door opened slowly and Thranduil motioned for her to come in the room. She shut the door behind her and went up to him with a worried look on her face.  
  
Thranduil smiled at her and gave her a hug. Even though he wasn't her father yet she sure felt like his daughter already. "My dear how do you fair this morning?" he said stepping back from her to look her over.  
  
"You gave us all quite a scare the other night. Legolas was so. . ." he paused for a moment as he watched her stare at the floor. Almost as if she were in trouble. "Are you all right little one?" he said as he had a look of confusion on his face as he lifted her chin so he could see her face.  
  
"I'm fine. Really I am Atar." She said as she gave a faint smile and hugged him. He shook his shook his head in consent. He knew she had something on her mind but didn't want it shared so he left the situation alone it's the least he could do. After all he knew she would tell him in dew time either that or his son would force it out of her. "Is there something you needed to ask me Mirrawen?" Thranduil asked trying to make the subject a little lighter.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact there was something I came to talk to you about. I would like to know if it would be possible if you could have someone teach me some elven combat. If the time ever comes where those orcs attack I would like to be prepared."  
  
She knew that it was not usual for an elven maiden ask for combat lessons or even take them but if Earemir were to attack again she would have the pleasure of letting him taste the bitterness of pain.  
  
Thranduil smiled and gave an amused look. "Mirra are you saying you want to be one of my palace guards?" he chuckled. She smiled "No it's not that it's just I would love to know how to take care of myself. I don't want to feel like a glass doll all the time," she said trying to sound as convincing as possible.  
  
Thranduil nodded in agreement. "Very well Mirrawen I shall call up one of my very best to teach you some self defense. Tomorrow I shall send him to you about noon. Will that time suit you?" he asked while walking over to his desk and writing on a piece of parchment.  
  
"That would be splendid Atar." She said as she hugged him tightly. He was so understanding and caring. Things were going so well so far. She was so happy he did not ask her any more about what happened the night before. But one thing she defiantly knew was that Legolas would not be as light on the subject like his father.  
  
She knew she would have to make great effort in keeping it from him. But she vowed to herself that she would not tell him till she could at least kick Earemirs butt first. She walked out his study and made her way to find Legolas.  
  
She couldn't wait to see him. Her heart ached for him and she yearned to be in his arms again. She couldn't wait to get a bow and arrow in her hands and between her fingers. This was almost to perfect. She is getting arching lessons from the best archer in all of middle earth and she was going to learn some elven combat from one of Thranduil's very best.  
  
She saw Legolas in the distance. As she got closer she noticed he was whipping out the arrows faster than normal and hitting the bulls eye with a greater amount of force. He looked deep in thought but almost confused and upset at the same time.  
  
She quietly walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek as he went to make a shot as soon as she kissed him he sent the arrow flying up into the upper part of the tree behind the target.  
  
She giggled and turned him to her and gave him a sweet kiss. "Shall I wait another day Melamin" she giggled as she kissed him again. "It warms my heart to see you up and about." Legolas said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"So how about them Lessons my handsome prince?" she said with a smirk. "Yes, my love but I need to discuss something with you. Something really important." Legolas said giving her a look of major concern.  
  
"What happened last nig. ." she cut him off by putting two fingers over his lips. "Shh it's ok. You need not worry melamin. I'm fine and I'm here with you and that's all that matters." She said as she smiled and held out her hand for the bow.  
  
Mirrawen took the bow and aimed at the target. "Now let's see if I can be as good as the best archer in all of Middle Earth." She giggled as she pulled the arrow back and let it fly. Only the arrow did not make the target. Instead it went strait above it into the tree exactly 2 inches lower from where Legolas's was. He chuckled lightly under his breath. "Here I'll help you." Legolas walked over to her and adjusted her aim and the way she had her arms. He put his arms around her to shoot the arrow with her.  
  
He was so close to her. Now she knew she defiantly couldn't do this with him breathing down her neck. It was too much of a distraction. It caused her to take her mind off the target. She wanted to push him off. But she like too much what he was doing.  
  
He had no idea what he was doing to her. He helped her pull the bow back with his hand upon hers. "Keen eyes on your target. Then just let it fly." He softly said into her ear causing him to actually be doing all the work. Oh she wanted to smack him for this. But it was ok she would get him back. She could always find a way of getting him back.  
  
The arrow went smack dab in the center. "When you're with me I feel like I can do anything. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I love you so much." Legolas said as she turned around and dropped the bow on the ground and put his arms around her.  
  
"As well as I my love. More than you could possibly imagine." She said as she went to kiss him but stopped when she was only a couple of centimeters from his lips.  
  
She smirked with a devilish glare. She knew she was teasing him. This always literally drove him to his whit's end. He waited anxiously with anticipation.  
  
She gazed into his eyes making him weak with every second. She then caressed his face and brought her hands up to his hair and fiddled with the two braids that hid behind his ears then lightly brushed his ear tips. Mirra could tell that this was pure torture for him and she loved it.  
  
Mirra loved knowing she had ways of making him shudder or cave in. She went to do it again only this time he grabbed her hands and held them to his chest while he glared at her. " I hate it when you do that." He said as his glare slowly turned into a smirk.  
  
Mirra smiled "Why?" She really knew but wanted to hear him say it. "It makes me feel like agreeing to anything." Legolas said as he pulled her closer almost into a kiss. "Really?" she said with an amused look. Legolas shook his head yes as they pulled into a long and deep and passionate kiss.  
  
When out of the clearing came four figures. One looked as a woman in a riding outfit. She was very beautiful for a human in fact she could possibly pass as an elf if her ears were hidden. And the others were two elven men who looked to be twins. And the other was of the race of men. He was dressed in black and looked somewhat like a Ranger. He had a shaggy but noble look about him.  
  
Then Mirra's eyes caught sight of his sword. Every elf knew that sword. It was Narsil, the blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand during the great battle for Middle Earth.  
  
Only one man could have that sword. Could it be him, could this rider clothed in black very well be Aragon? Could this very well be Isuildur's heir? She broke their kiss and they both turned around curiously to see who was coming towards them. Legolas smiled and walked up to the rider clothed in black.  
  
"Mae govannen my friend! You have no idea how good it is to see you again Aragon!" Legolas said as he pulled Aragon into a big embrace. "Mae govannen Legolas! 'Tis Wonderful to see you as well. It has been far too long!" Aragon said as his grin went from ear to ear.  
  
"I finally get to meet the great Aragon. It truly is a pleasure to finally meet you. Legolas has told me so much about you. I'm tickled pink I was able to meet you." Mirra said bowing to him.  
  
"My Legolas who is this lovely, charming young lady?" Aragon said as he kissed her hand. Mirra chuckled at him mentioning she was a young lady when in fact she was thrice his age. "She is MY fiancé." Legolas said with a playful stern voice. Aragon chuckled.  
  
"Now now my friend no need to get jealous you forget I have a wife." Aragon said as he watched legolas chuckle. "Of course how could I forget the lovely Arwen." Legolas said as he patted his friend on the back. Mirra felt the great sting of jealousy hit her. Legolas held her hand for a second to reassure her.  
  
"It's alright my love no one could ever replace you." Legolas said as he kissed her on the cheek. "So Aragon what brings you to my home?" Legolas said motioning his hand toward the way they'd be taking to get to the palace. "Well Legolas the fact of the matter is this. There have been many orc raids spotted all over. Including vastly around Rivendell. Do you think it's possible some orcs managed to escape?" Aragon asked.  
  
"It's highly unlikely but not impossible." Legolas said with great concern. "On our way over to report the news we spotted a band of orcs but among them were also Urukai. But the thing that is most curious to me is who would motivate them to destroy? Sauron was defeated whom else do they turn to for orders. What's their motive? What are they trying to accomplish?" Aragon asked, as he was truly confused and worried all at the same time.  
  
" I'm just as lost as you are my friend. Let us take this issue to my father. From there we will see what to. We are only a short distance from the palace as it is." Legolas said as he showed them the palace in the distance.  
  
"You never did introduce this lovely lady Aragon." Legolas said as he smiled at the maiden who was traveling with them. "Yes who is this lovely young lady." Mirra said curiously.  
  
"Ah how rude of me Legolas this is Samantha my dear sister." Aragon said as Sami blushed. "If you would please just call me Sami." Sami smiled to the rest of the group. "It's an honor to meet you and your wife Master Greenleaf." Sami said as she bowed. "You introduced me to your fiancé but did not give her name." Aragon said with a light chuckle.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Her name is Mirrawen." "What a lovely name." Aragon stated as he smiled at Mirra. Mirra blushed. They had finally had arrived at the palace. As they started to walk into the palace Mirra stopped. "Why don't you all go and talk with your father Legolas and I will show Samantha around." Mirra said as she turned to look at Sami who was tugging on her arm. "Please call me Sami." Mirra shook her head in agreement to Sami's question.  
  
"Very well my love." Legolas said as he kissed her. After a couple minutes of exchanging their love Legolas turned to leave but Mirra grabbed him by the wrist and flung him around once more. She got so close their bodies were touching then went to kiss him but stopped to where he could feel her very breath on his mouth.  
  
" I can't wait till later." She said in a seductive voice. With the two still so very close she gracefully moved her lips from his lips to his ear. "But I will wait. Will you wait?" she paused for a second. Then she said at length "My love"  
  
She then backed away from him and winked at him as she made her way over to Samantha. Legolas then let out the breath he had been holding in. And then turned around and lead Aragon and the two twins into the palace. Aragon chuckled.  
  
"Mirra sure knows what's she's doing don't she?" "Oh she has no idea what she's doing!" Legolas said with almost a shaky breath as if he were trying to hold himself back from chasing Mirra down then kidnapping her for the night.  
  
~*~* Elvish translations *~*~  
  
Atar ~ Father  
  
Mae govannen ~ greetings, or hello or hey or hi (whatever suits you) 


End file.
